All I Need
by omelette du fromage
Summary: Ron and Hermione seemed like Hogwarts' perfect couple. One fateful night, Prefect Draco Malfoy catches them in an awkward position. Prefect Hermione Granger makes him an offer he can't refuse. What will Ron think when he learns about their deal?
1. All She Needs

"Ron, come on, you know if we're caught I could lose my status as top student, and then I couldn't be Head Girl next year!"

Draco was on his way back from dinner that February evening when he heard the sounds of two people in an abandoned classroom and from the sound of it, they were enjoying themselves. He grinned hearing the girl's voice, tinged with both wanting and apprehension, and he knew from what she said who it must be. He walked over and whispered "Alohamora." The door clicked, and he carelessly pushed it open.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger quickly separated and looked up at the door. Draco Malfoy's strong body was leaning up against the door frame, an absolutely wicked smile gracing his face. He would've laughed if it was in his character. Two robes were haphazardly thrown into a corner, Hermione's blouse was halfway undone, and Ron's hair was sticking up in about fifty million different directions. They both stared at Malfoy, Ron looking angered and Hermione looking guilty, but both faces were red with embarrassment.

"Get out of here, Malfoy. Can't you see we're busy?" Ron looked livid.

"Oh it's quite obvious you're busy, Weasel. Mudblood, your bra is showing. And might I say, pink is really your color."

Hermione rushed to button her shirt back up and her face changed to a deep crimson. Ron rushed forward and reached for his wand, only to realize that his wand was in the pocket of his robes. He stopped in his tracks. Draco pointed behind the two in the direction of their robes.

"I believe you two will be needing those." He tutted.

"Hermione, I wonder what the professors will think of this... I dare say they'd be incredibly disappointed." He twirled around on his heel and began in the direction of Snape's office.

"Malfoy, wait!"

He couldn't resist turning around. "Yes?"

Hermione was rushing forward, her robes in her hands. Behind her, Ron was pulling on his own robes and stalking out of the room.

"Never mind him, lets go Hermione." She didn't move, her eyes never leaving Draco's face.

"Come on!" Ron tugged at her arm.

"Listen, Ron, I'll be in the common room in a second, ok? Cover for me if anything happens." Ron gave her a confused look before leaving the room. Hermione pulled on her robes.

"Listen, Malfoy... you know damn well that if you report this, I may not be Head Girl next year... you could RUIN my chances, ruin EVERYTHING I've worked for these past six years." She looked positively distressed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Now, I would really, _really_ be appreciative if you would just let this pass… just act like you never saw it." Draco opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

"However, I know that's not in your character at all... and so I'm willing to make a deal. Anything you want...and I mean it, anything... and you just let me know." His mouth opened again, but she wasn't finished just yet.

"Don't tell me now. I'm going to give you time to think about it. Just... I trust that you won't be reporting this incident, as I'm giving you power over me to get anything you want. I also trust you know where to find me when you've thought of something. All I need is your silence." She walked past him and looked for teachers before rushing to her common room.

Draco was stunned. He couldn't move for a while as his thoughts swam around his head. He could get anything he wanted from her. Anything. The word flashed before his eyes several times, a neon colored light outside of a muggle store or a sleazy strip joint. He thought of everything, from the obvious (sexual favors) to the outrageous (his slave until graduation). But none of his ideas really worked out. She did say anything, but Draco was sure she wouldn't be into anything sexual with him; and despite what his father seemed to think, it was no fun if the other person wouldn't enjoy it. And of course, she was desperate enough to agree to be his slave, but he didn't really need one; the house elves in Hogwarts and at his own home took care of everything, and the idea of bringing a muggle into Malfoy Manor was humorous in itself.

He finally made it to the Slytherin common room and walked into his dorm, ignoring all the other students. He was lying in bed, thinking over and over what he could possibly tell her to do. Then he thought of it- the one thing he needed that could even prove to torture her as well. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, when he could tell her exactly what she'd have to do in return for his silence.


	2. All He Needs

Draco woke up the next morning and couldn't help but grin. Today was the day Hermione would meet her fate. Would Draco have to talk? Or would she agree to his request? He hummed on his way to the Great Hall and stopped. He was humming! If there was ever a time for Draco to be a humorous guy, these past two days would've been a good time to start. He practically skipped into the Great Hall and smirked at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was already there, holding hands with Ron, but that was hardly where her attention was. She grimaced as Draco gave her a knowing look and she prayed to Merlin that he wasn't going to ask her something sexual.

Draco sat beside Crabbe and Goyle in his typical seat and growled at anyone who dared ask why he was so cheerful. He focused on his bowl of cereal in an attempt to keep from smiling at the petrified look on Hermione's face. She couldn't eat, she was so nervous, and he hoped she wouldn't back out of her promise. He did need her help, which didn't please him, but it would also prove to be torture for her.

"Wha's wron'?" Harry looked at her as he shoveled food into his mouth, bits of eggs spraying about.

"Oops… sorry about that, Seamus."

Seamus looked disgusted as he flicked eggs off of his robes. Hermione only shook her head and continued to stare at Draco. She really honestly hoped he wasn't thinking of something sexual... a thought that he provoked as he winked at her from across the hall. Ron looked at her and squeezed her hand. She didn't tell anyone, not even her boyfriend or her best friend, about the promise she made to Draco. She didn't want them to get involved and ultimately screw up the deal. No, being Head Girl was too important. A nagging voice in her head asked her why that was more important than her boyfriend, but she pushed it to the back, and continued to push around her food.

Draco got up from the table, giving Hermione a purposeful look and then smirking.

"I've uh… I've forgotten something… I'll see you guys in Herbology."

Hermione rushed from the table before either one of the boys could say anything. She stopped outside of the big doors and looked for where Draco had gone. He was leaning up against a column in a dark corner looking particularly cocky that morning. Filled with apprehension, she walked over to him, her face betraying her fear.

"Don't worry Granger, its not going to be sexual." She calmed down significantly.

"Here's the problem: McGonagall pulled me aside the other day to notify me that I am now SECOND in line for the position of Head Boy. Now, I can't have that... I want to be Head Boy almost as much as you'd like to be Head Girl. The one thing that's holding me back is my Transfiguration grade. I just can't quite seem to get the hang of it this year, and I could really use someone's help… someone who excels in transfiguration, someone near - or at - the top of their class. Catching you and Ron... enjoying yourselves..."

He left a pause here and grinned as he could see Hermione's blush, even in the shadows. "...and your promise... well it was clear that all I need is to bring my grade up. Ironic, isn't it? We both need each other for the position of Head Boy and Girl."

He smirked again. "Are you going to keep to your promise, Granger?"

Hermione's thoughts swam as Draco's had before. She had made a promise, and she was thankful that he hadn't asked her for anything sexual. How would she do that to Ron? How would she explain if they were caught? But this request didn't seem unreasonable. The silence was tense as she continued to think. Why was that all he wanted? Couldn't he think of something absolutely horrible, something to torture her? She tried to think of any problems that could result.

"But Harry's in first for Head Boy!"

Draco nodded. "That's right. I'm asking you to work against Potter to help me."

He hoped she would do it. He really DID want to be Head Boy, for whatever reason. Maybe he thought it would be the only good thing he would ever get, or maybe he thought it would be the first step to power. Even Draco wasn't sure. Then the look on Hermione's face intensified.

"Malfoy, if you were Head Boy... and I was Head Girl... we'd share a dorm..."

Draco grinned suggestively. "I know, the thought of having to be around me all hours of the day would be hard for you...I mean, how are you going to resist?"

She scoffed at him. He got up from the column and took a step towards the dungeons. "However, I still need to know: are you going to give me what I need? Or should I go find Professor Snape?"


	3. Her Decision

Hermione was torn. Draco lapped the moment up, everything from the look on her face to the way she wrung her hands, stopping occasionally to bite at her cuticles. Merlin he loved making people nervous.

"Alright, I can see you're torn. Tell you what: you don't have to answer me now. But if I get back to my dorm room tonight without your answer, there'll be a few owls I'd have to send." Hermione nodded and Draco winked again.

"See you in Potions." She could only scowl at his retreating back.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's beard is bothering you?" Ron wrinkled his brow in concern as he whispered from the side of his mouth during History of Magic. Hermione didn't reply. She was staring off into space, imagining all the things that could go wrong in this deal, how she would be betraying Harry, how she would have to keep lessons secret, how she would be helping a MALFOY of all people.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm and she jerked towards the source. "What was that about?"

"'Mione, you're not taking notes and you're just staring out the window as though You-Know-Who himself is going to burst in. What's UP?" Hermione looked down at her parchment and realized that the notes she thought she was taking were in reality a bunch of lines and squiggles.

"Oh, well... I ... that is..." Ron didn't wait for her to finish.

"Malfoy said something to you last night didn't he?" Hermione hushed him quickly as his voice started to rise. She looked around and noticed that several students had now turned their attention to the couple.

"I knew it, he did, didn't he, I'm going to kick his ass, did he try to kiss you, did he make anymore crude comments about your pink bra, did he try to make a move on you, I swear Hermione if he did I will find him right now and-"

"Ron! Shut up!" she hissed. Lavender Brown was paying rapt attention to the conversation and Neville Longbottom looked as if his eyes were going to pop out. A few other male students studied Hermione appreciatively as if they were trying to judge just what color bra she was wearing today. Ron shot a glare at Harry, who was trying not to snicker.

"He didn't say anything, Ron...now can you just forget about it?"

"Yea, fine. We can talk about it later." Lavender looked like Christmas was cancelled.

Hermione hid in her dorm during lunch, making a list of the pros and cons of helping Draco. The only pro was being Head Girl, but she decided that was enough for her. Then, as if time was in hyper drive, it was time for Potions. Hermione descended into the dungeon with the look of a prisoner facing death row.

Draco sauntered into class just in time, pausing to mutter at Hermione.

"Reach your decision?"

She could only nod at him, to which he replied, "Meet me after class in the abandoned classroom on the next floor… you know the one." He winked at her before taking his seat.

Potions was torture. Draco kept slipping Hermione looks, the kind that sent every other girls hormones racing like snitches, but Hermione only felt sick. Ron caught one of those glances and was sure that Draco had in fact done something to Hermione the previous night, and continued his interrogation. This only resulted in 10 points from Gryffindor and a very amused Draco.

She leapt from her chair at the end of class and muttered something to Harry and Ron that sounded like "library... homework" before dashing to the empty classroom. Hermione paced around the room like a caged lion.

"Where in MERLIN'S BEARD is he? Who the HELL does he think he is to be taking his time like this?" An eternity later, he walked in to find Hermione red faced and talking to herself.

"You know, talking to yourself is not a particularly charming habit." She jumped.

"Merlin, did you have to sneak up on me like that?" His response was to walk into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Your decision, love."

Hermione thought of the shiny Head Girl badge and the years of work she had put towards it. She fingered her Prefect badge and the thought of not having a badge next year strengthened her resolve.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll help you in Transfiguration." Draco grinned, and Hermione wanted to slap it off of his face. "But you won't say anything about… about...," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "last night."

Draco placed his hand over his heart and laughingly said "I promise. Not a word. But Transfiguration lessons must be at least once a week, and no making excuses to get out of it. I really do need the help. If you miss even one lesson because of Potter or Weasley, I will have to tell someone about your little excursion. If I can't be Head Boy, I'm taking you down with me."

Hermione nodded to show her understanding. What had she gotten herself into?


	4. The First Lesson

"Alright. Why don't we just agree to meet every Wednesday night at eight in the Transfiguration classroom?"

"Malfoy, if someone caught us in there we'd both be screwed..."

"No, we're prefects, remember? We're allowed to go where ever. Well, unless it's to-"

"I KNOW Malfoy!" She knew what Draco meant by the mischievous grin on his face.

"And if we're caught, we just tell the truth. You're tutoring me in Transfiguration." Hermione couldn't argue with that.

"Fine. I'm going to dinner." She huffed out of the room, obviously agitated with the situation she couldn't get herself out of.

"See you tomorrow love," he shouted after her.

That night in the common room, Ron was livid. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on? Where did you go after Potions? Why did Draco look at you like that?"

"I told you, I was at the library. And who knows why Draco does what he does. He's a moron." Ron seemed to think this was a fairly acceptable answer, though he was still in a huffy mood. Hermione stood up to leave, but Ron grasped her wrist.

"'Mione, where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed, or do you think Draco is waiting in my dorm to harass me?"

"Well I wouldn't put it past him, but that's not why I stopped you. I thought we were going back to... you know..." He gave her a meaningful look.

"Sorry, Ron, but there's just no way that after last night I would try that again. Getting caught is not an option. And besides, I'm tired." Ron watched her walk up the stairs longingly. Hermione could feel his eyes following her, but she refused to turn and meet them.

The next morning Hermione didn't wait for Ron or Harry to go down to breakfast. She didn't think she could come up with a lie quick enough if she met with Draco somehow, and she hadn't yet explained to Draco that she didn't want her boyfriend or best friend to know about the deal. Luckily the corridors were devoid of any sign of the blonde Slytherin, but before she was home free, there he stood outside the entrance to the Great Hall. She walked past him at a brisk pace, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Morning, Granger. Looking forward to tonight, I'm sure." He grinned at her retreating back after hearing her snort at his comment.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and attempted breakfast. She couldn't bring herself to eat, though, because there were too many thoughts running through her head. Why had she made that promise to Draco? Why did she want to keep it secret from Ron and Harry? Well, that was easy enough, neither boy would support this decision and try to fight or intimidate Draco into backing off. She was sure that he would head straight to the nearest Professor to share his tale of the previous evening. That was another thing; she thought she wanted the same thing as Ron did that night, but what was there another reason she didn't want to go through with it beyond Head Girl? Hermione brushed that off, reasoning that she wanted her first time to be special, and screwing around in a dusty old classroom was hardly romantic.

A hand flashed in front of her face.

"HERMIONE!" She was jerked out of her thoughts and she stared at Harry.

"Yea?" Harry didn't think it was anything more than daydreaming, and repeated what he had said to her before. Then he and Ron just continued to talk about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin and Hermione was left alone again.

The day went by entirely too fast, and when the clock chimed at 7:45, Hermione crept out of the common room and down to the Transfiguration room. Draco was already in there looking bored out of his mind, staring out of a window and tapping his fingers. She shut the door behind her and put a locking charm on it.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Draco turned around to find Hermione looking at him with an annoyed expression. They started out alright, Hermione doing the spell first and Draco attempting to follow suit. Unfortunately, Draco was failing miserably at transfiguring the desk into a broomstick. This happened several times before Hermione was fed up.

"Malfoy, you need to put some energy into it instead of listlessly waving your wand about like some sort of fairy."

"Well I'm sorry that not everyone can be as perfect as you, Granger."

"I'm not asking you to be perfect, I'm asking you to do the damn spell right."

"Well maybe I could if you would teach me without getting so freaking annoyed when I ask you a question."

"If you read the text, you wouldn't have any questions."

"I'm sorry I don't study all day, some of us have social lives."

That struck a nerve.

"I have a social life too, at least some of us have friends based on our brains and personality rather than our fathers money and threats."

Draco became unruffled.

"My friends are not paid or threatened to be friends with me, and I'll thank you to stay out of my business, mudblood. If you didn't help Potter figure out all his little mysteries and if Ron didn't get off because of you, they wouldn't hang 'round you much, would they?"

Hermione was beyond pissed. She slapped Draco across his cheek, leaving a red print in the shape of her hand.

"You do not know ANYTHING about the nature of my relationships with EITHER OF THEM so SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

She stormed over to pick up her things, stomped towards the door and pulled on the door handle hard, only to stumble backwards a few feet. Draco let out a snort, and before even he knew what he was doing, he was nearly doubled over with laughter.

"You... forgot... about... the... locking charm!" He was howling with laughter. She told him to do something very un-Hermione like, which only made him laugh harder. Hermione unlocked the door and rushed out in a rage, but not before Draco could see her blazingly red face and let out one last bout of chuckles.


	5. Back to Square One

Hermione could hardly believe it. She had expected their lessons to be bad, but that was positively abysmal. They each knew the right buttons to push and had no problems pushing them. Her little tantrum could have lost her Head Girl and she couldn't risk that happening. She forcefully swallowed her pride and turned around.

Draco got over his fit of laughter and went back to his dorm, the scene replaying in his mind. He was debating if he should find a professor; after all, they didn't really complete the lesson. However, he had said something rather nasty to her and decided she got one more try. He was stretched out on his bed when an owl flew in and landed on his stomach. He took the note and pushed the bird off, which earned him an indignant hoot.

_Malfoy, I am sincerely sorry about tonight. I was a little... irate about your comment...at any rate, I hope you haven't said anything, and I hope to see you next week. -Granger_

He chuckled as he shut the curtains on his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione watched the door for any sign of Draco. She hadn't gotten in trouble, so she could only assume that he hadn't said anything. Regardless, at every look from a teacher, every entrance of a professor, Hermione braced herself for a lecture. Finally, a sleek blonde boy stepped into the hall, catching Hermione's eye and nodding at her. Draco had accepted her apology.

Nothing truly eventful happened until Saturday night. It was a Hogsmeade day, and they were allowed to stay in town until eleven. The common room was fairly vacant except for a handful of first and second years, and Seamus, who was studying for the upcoming Herbology exam. Lavender and Parvati had Padma in the sixth year girl's dorm room, and Neville was in bed sleeping. Ron and Hermione used the chance to have some quiet time to themselves, but it wasn't going the way Hermione wanted.

"Hermione, come on, we can tell them to bugger off." Ron pointed at Seamus and the younger students.

"Ron, really, it's not our common room, besides it's not private… what do you think would happen if someone came in? You're just asking to be caught."

"Fine then, we can go up to my dorm."

"Ron, Neville's asleep up there."

"Your point?"

"Ron Weasley!"

"What! The kid sleeps like a rock, he wakes for absolutely nothing."

She gave him a disapproving look. "Ronald..." she lowered her voice letting him know he was entering a dangerous zone.

"Fine, what about your dorm? We can tell the girls to clear off, all they're doing is gossiping."

"Ron, really, why does it matter this much?"

"Because we're probably the only sixth years who haven't done it yet Hermione!" Ron leapt off the couch and raised his voice. The first years looked scandalized, the second years all laughed, and Seamus looked both shocked and amused. "What are you all looking at?"

"Look, Ron, maybe I don't want to, maybe I've changed my mind, can't you just leave it alone?" Hermione left a confused and hurt Ron to go to the library.

Hermione walked down the empty halls; it seemed like the entire castle had gone to Hogsmeade. She muttered the password to the Prefect's library and crawled in through the opening. She was hoping that she could be alone with her thoughts and maybe a good book; _Hogwarts, A History_ most likely. Unfortunately, it was looking like tonight's plans had gone awry. Draco Malfoy was curled up in a puffy armchair, and Hermione couldn't decide if he was reading or writing. He looked up and quickly shut the book he had been writing in, which she thought to be a journal.

"Can I help you, Granger?"

"I was just going to read or something… is that a problem?"

He shook his head and continued to read the book in his lap. She pretended to be looking at the shelves behind him with interest, but in reality she was attempting to read over his shoulder. He snapped the book shut and held it to his chest protectively.

"You know that's really annoying... reading over someone's shoulder, I mean."

"I... I wasn't... that is I was...," Hermione tried to sputter out a cover.

He un-tucked his legs from under him, stretched, gave a large yawn, and gathered his things to leave. "As enthralling as this has been, I'm going to my dorm. See you Wednesday night, Granger." She stared after him as he left, wondering why he was so protective over his books.

Ron apologized when she got back, telling her he didn't want to pressure her into anything, and they were back to normal again. Before she knew it, it was Wednesday night and she was face to face with Draco again. The lesson was going better than the first; Hermione was a bit more patient and Draco gave a bit more effort. She pulled a small cup out of her bag towards the end of the lesson and conjured some tea.

"Hey," Draco was distracted from his spell. "Can I have some? I am rather parched." He flashed what he obviously thought to be a winning grin at Hermione. She conjured another cup and handed it to him. He let his fingers linger on hers for a little too long and smirked at her. She thrust the tea at him and pulled her hand away scowling.

"Listen, Draco... I wanted to make one request… could you not mention this lesson stuff to anyone? I don't want Ron or Harry to find out, they'd go ballistic."

"Why are you hiding something from your boy toy and best friend?"

"I don't see why that's any of your business... listen, can you just do that for me?"

"Yea well, it wasn't like I wanted anyone in Slytherin to find out about this either. It wouldn't do for my image."

"What's so wrong with being around me?"

"Oh come off it Granger, I'm in Slytherin, you're in Gryffindor, you're a notorious teacher's pet and you're a mudblood, I'd think you'd have that one figured out."

She gathered her things. "So because I'm smart and not of pure blood, I'm suddenly trash?"

"Well hey you didn't want people to know either!"

"Yea, because Ron and Harry would freak! They'd kill you or disown me, and you'd probably snitch on Ron and me if anything happened. That's different from you being concerned about your little Death Eater image."

"You know what, you know nothing about me... you shouldn't be so judgmental."

"Sod off Malfoy, you practically admitted to it."

"You think you know everything don't you?" He spilled his tea as he leapt up in anger. "Well this is one thing you know NOTHING about so keep your nose in your precious books and out of my business."

She felt hurt and angry for some reason. "I hope you fall off your broom on Saturday, Malfoy." And with that, she left. Draco sat back down with a heavy sigh. In the hallway, Hermione let out a grunt of aggravation.

Just when they thought things might actually be pleasant, they were back at the beginning.


	6. A Softer Side

Saturday came and the whole school was out in the stands, anxiously awaiting the start of the biggest match of the year: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Both teams had started off the season with great matches, and the cup all came down to this match. Would Gryffindor take another win, or would Slytherin find glory that dewy morning?

Hermione sat with Ginny Weasley and a few other Gryffindors, feeling very excited. She wanted desperately to be able to mock Malfoy at their next lesson for his lack of skills as Seeker. She had a weird grin on her face as she imagined his expression when Slytherin lost all because of him. Ginny nudged her, snapping her from her fantasy. "Look, 'Mione, the game's about to start!"

Indeed it was, as the Gryffindor team flew out of the locker rooms in a cloud of scarlet to face the blur of green that was Slytherin. The tension was thick and a silence fell over the crowd as Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch.

"I want a fair game from everyone involved, understand?" She gave a tense look to each captain and forced them to shake hands. The balls were released, the whistle blew, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

The game was going well enough. No team had done anything particularly nasty yet, and Hermione made a comment to Ginny that this may actually be a fair and clean game. She had spoken too soon: it was only twenty minutes into the game when a Gryffindor beater - it was hard to tell who - smacked an irate bludger towards the Slytherin Seeker. Draco, too busy looking for the snitch, realized too late the events that were about to occur. He turned just in time to see the bludger inches from his face, and the impact could be heard around the stadium, eliciting a lot of gasps and a few cruel laughs. That's when it happened - Draco Malfoy fell off his broom through at least fifty feet of air and hit the pitch with a sickening crunch, which earned a few more groans from the crowd.

All Hermione could think about as Professor Snape dragged an unconscious Draco off the pitch and towards the hospital wing was what she had told Draco only four days ago. The words replayed, like a twisted form of self-induced torture, "I hope you fall off your broom on Saturday, Malfoy." She was certain that she had somehow cursed the seeker. Sure she had been incredibly pissed, but she hardly wanted Draco to be seriously hurt, and definitely not killed. The game went on despite a protesting Slytherin team, and Hermione couldn't watch. She knew Gryffindor would have to win, as Slytherin didn't have their seeker. Guilt washed over her like a sudden downpour of rain, and she got up to leave the stands. She offered no explanation to her confused friends, and nearly ran towards the castle.

She did not know where she was going until she was outside the doors leading to the hospital wing. Hermione realized her guilt could only be quelled if she checked on Malfoy's status, and pushed open the door in a timid manner. Madam Pomfrey hovered over Draco muttering something about violence and sports and Professor Snape stood back looking bored, but a look in his eyes gave away his worry.

"What's wrong with him?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up at the slick man. "Oh, a number of breaks and fractures in his arms and legs, I think a cracked rib or two, some nasty cuts, and a bit of a concussion. He'll have to stay in here a few days, I'd imagine. Damned barbaric sport, honestly, can't believe they still play it." Professor Snape nodded curtly and left the room, cloak billowing behind him, without even so much as acknowledging Hermione.

She approached the bed where Draco was laid up. He was a mess. Madam Pomfrey had yet to clean him up yet, and there was dried blood and dirt on his face from where his nose and cuts had bled. There were grass stains all over his Quidditch robes, which were hung over the back of a nearby chair. There were blood stains on his white undershirt and Hermione saw a few still bleeding cuts on his arms. There were bruises beginning to form all over his pale body and she knew he'd be in a lot of pain when he awoke. His pants were torn in a number of places from where they had been cut by small rocks on the pitch. His hair was messy from the wind and there was a stray piece of grass caught in a strand. Hermione suddenly felt her guilt multiply at the sight of the mangled boy.

She stepped forward, feeling a motherly impulse, and removed the leaf of grass from his hair, smoothing it away from his face. Madam Pomfrey turned around to clean the wounds when she spotted Hermione.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave. Mr. Malfoy will be needing his rest." Hermione took a step back and nodded.

She reached the door when she turned around. "Madam Pomfrey? Will he be ok?"

The nurse looked at Hermione curiously. "Of course, dear. It may take him a few days but I can mend him up just fine." With that, Hermione turned around and left.

The clock in the common room struck two, and the celebrating students were mostly cleared out. The Gryffindor win had been exciting, but Hermione was simply anxious for everyone to go to bed. Finally, Professor McGonagall stepped in to stop the party. "Look, this is great, I know, but you'll be needing rest! Go to bed!"

Hermione used this as her chance to sneak out the portrait hole. She slid on Harry's invisibility cloak; she hoped he wouldn't go looking for it tonight. Making sure she couldn't be seen, she crept down the hall towards the hospital wing. Yes, she was a prefect, and yes, she could do almost anything she wanted, but she'd have a hard time explaining why she had to see Draco at 2 AM. Before entering the wing, she tucked the cloak behind a suit of armor.

She gave a small sigh seeing that Draco was asleep and not looking much better than he had that morning. Hermione opened a nearby window to let in the full moonlight and pulled a chair next to Draco's bed. She had brought a copy of a book to read: _Oops! Accidental Curses_. She was positive that she had somehow cursed Draco when she wished he'd fall off his broom.

Draco opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He heard the sounds of music playing softly from somewhere next to him. He turned his head towards the source and was shocked to see Hermione curled up in a chair reading, earphones on her head and a muggle CD player on her lap.

That, however, wasn't what shocked him. What he was most surprised to notice was her beauty. The moonlight hit her at a flattering angle, and he noticed she no longer had the bushy hair of her childhood, but the loose curls of a woman. She had filled out her once awkward body and formed it into something beautiful and graceful. Her deep brown eyes sparkled in the starlight, like precious gems lain on deep velvet. The way her face wrinkled in concentration brought a new feeling to Draco's body; she looked so adorable, so innocent, but still incredibly determined and sexy. He didn't understand how he had missed that, and regretted not noticing her while she blossomed into what he saw before him.

Hermione was four chapters into the book and had yet to read anything about what she had done. She looked up and was surprised to see Draco was awake, and staring at her intensely. She removed the earphones. "How long have you been up?"

Draco shook the thoughts from his head; he couldn't be attracted to Hermione. "Why are you here?"

"Well... I was concerned... and I felt bad that you fell off your broom."

He gave a weird sort of grin. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Well, actually, that's what I was reading about... I mean, maybe I accidentally cursed you."

Draco chuckled. "Hermione, if you could kill someone by telling them to do something, it would be a lot easier to kill or hurt people. There is no such thing."

Hermione realized that she had been absurd to think she had cursed Draco by telling him to fall off his broom. She chuckled and shut her book. "I guess you're right."

He looked at her CD player curiously. "How are you listening to music? I thought muggle machinery went haywire around here."

"It does..."

"But that would mean that you-"

"-used magic to make it work." She grinned sheepishly.

"How are you in Gryffindor, with all this sneaking around and breaking the rules?"

"Well... I didn't really break a rule, just...found a loophole. I found this spell in a book, and I used magic during the school year to fix it so... and hey, I don't have to use batteries anymore."

He started to laugh, but it hurt his still healing chest. A look of pain crossed his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, listen you go back to sleep."

"Hey, Hermione, could I listen to what you were just listening to? It sounded really... well, beautiful."

She was shocked. "Sure... here..." She put the earphones on his head and pressed play. Draco closed his eyes and began to drift off. Half an hour later, when she was certain he was asleep, she took her CD player and with one parting glance she slid out of the door.

Wednesday came, and Draco was awaiting Hermione before their next lesson. He still had a few bruises, but they had faded with the help of magic and time. They were tolerable to each other but not yet friendly - the wounds of the past would not heal in one night. The lesson went smoothly and Hermione's hand was on the doorknob when Draco spoke up.

"Hey... can I borrow that CD player? I really enjoyed the music and was hoping I could learn how to play it on my guitar."

"Sure- wait, guitar?" She gave him a confused look.

Draco's cheeks went pink. "Yea, well, we were in New York the summer before 5th year, and I heard this muggle song that was so... haunting. So I convinced Mother to buy me a guitar, 'cause I wanted to be able to play something like that, something beautiful... so I've been listening to muggle music here and there, but I've never heard anything like that CD."

She handed the CD player over to Draco. "Here... and I've only got these CDs right here, and they're both by Coldplay. I assume you know how to work this, then?" He nodded and thanked her, and she left. Hermione set off for the common room grinning; had she just seen the softer side of Draco Malfoy?


	7. Caught

Hermione realized as she was lying in bed that night that she had forgotten to return Harry's cloak. She threw on a robe and slippers and tried not to make any noise as she crept towards the boys' dorm. The door opened with a slight groan and Hermione paused to be sure no one had awoken. She snuck over to Harry's trunk and slowly opened it. Placing the cloak exactly where she had found it, she shut the trunk silently and got up to leave, feeling triumphant.

A hand grabbed her arm in the darkness. "So this is who stole my father's cloak?" Harry was awake.

She sat on the couch in the empty common room staring into the dying embers as she tried to explain just why she had stolen Harry's cloak.

"I... I mean... I just..."

"Hermione, you know that had you asked, I would've loaned you the bloody thing, hell I'd have even helped you with whatever you needed. So why just take it without asking?"

"I... I went to see Malfoy in the hospital wing." Even in the dim light, Hermione could see Harry's shock and disgust.

"WHAT? Why? You're not doing anything with him, are you?"

"NO! No, nothing like that, I just-" She didn't want to tell him about the tutoring sessions. "I just went to... to be sure that he was in a lot of pain. I... well there's no use in hiding it, I cursed him so he'd fall off his broom." She couldn't believe she had just told such a lie. But, if a teacher heard, she'd just explain that she THOUGHT she had cursed him by telling him to fall off his broom. So, in reality, it was the truth because after all, that was what she had told Draco.

Harry looked impressed. "Good job Hermione! Though, I still don't understand why you needed my cloak..." He still looked suspicious of her. She gave a sort of forced chuckle and said goodnight. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Harry? Don't mention it to Ron, please...you know how he gets." She climbed softly up the stairs. Harry stared after her. He knew she was up to something... but what?

The next week, Hermione and Ron were having some "quality" time in his dorm. She stopped kissing him as he tried to remove her robe. "Ron, I thought we talked about this..."

He gave a heavy sigh. "'Mione, we've been dating for a while now."

"I wish you'd be more understanding." She looked at the clock. It read 7:55. "Shoot, I've got to go anyways." She got up to leave.

"Hermione, where do you have to be?"

"The library, I've got some work to do."

"No you don't...you said earlier you'd finished it all."

"Maybe it's not schoolwork."

"Hermione, what have you been doing the past few weeks? You're always running out of here at the same time, sneaking back in an hour or so later. What's up?"

"Nothing, Ron, can't I have a schedule?"

"Hermione, I can tell that you're lying. You've never been very good at lying." He caressed her cheek. "You can tell me what's going on; you know you can trust me."

"Ron, I'm not lying about anything! I'm just going to the library!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME AND YOU WEREN'T DOWN THERE WHEN I LOOKED!"

She froze.

"I took my books to read somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Somewhere else Ron, why does it matter?"

"Somewhere else… would that be DRACO MALFOY'S ROOM?"

"What? No, why would you think that."

Harry came in. "Just getting my Transfiguration book..."

"You know why I would think that? Because Harry here had some interesting information about a certain girlfriend of mine STEALING his cloak to go see Malfoy in the hospital wing." Harry looked mortified as Hermione shot him a look of pure venom. "Go to try and make him feel better, eh? Is that why you won't-"

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THATS NOT TRUE!"

"DO I? YOU WON'T LET ME NEAR YOU HALF THE TIME, HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOURS ELSEWHERE?" A slap silenced the red faced boy.

"I cannot BELIEVE you would even insinuate that. We've talked about this Ron, I'm waiting for the right time, the right moment... I'm waiting for love, Ron. And you are waiting for the next time the dorm room clears out!"

"Didn't wait long around Malfoy, did you?"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH MALFOY, RON!"

"FINE, THEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING RIGHT NOW?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHERE I'M GOING! I can't believe we're even HAVING this conversation!"

She stormed out of the dorm. All activity had paused in the full common room, and all eyes fell on Hermione as she stormed down the stairs. Ron stood at the top landing, glaring at her as she headed to the portrait hole.

"HAVE FUN WITH MALFOY, DEAR! JUST DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME WHEN HE'S DONE USING YOU!"

She whirled around. "DAMNIT RON I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH DRACO MALFOY! HE'S NEVER SO MUCH AS LAID A FINGER ON ME! QUIT BEING SO DAMN PARANOID!"

"IF YOU CAN'T TRUST ME, MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER! AFTER ALL, ITS MALFOY YOU WANT, ISN'T IT!"

Her voice lowered to a deadly whisper. "Sod off Ron. Maybe we shouldn't be together, as it's YOU who don't trust ME."

And on that note, she twirled back around and left the common room. No one said a word, no one moved until Ron finally stopped staring at where Hermione had stood and went back into his dorm, tears filling his eyes.


	8. Confusion

Draco sighed and checked the time for the fifth time: it was 8:15 and Hermione wasn't there yet. He hoped she hadn't changed her mind, as he had noticed lately his improvement in Transfiguration. He couldn't help but feel nervous. Hermione was never late for anything, so where was she now?

A few minutes later, Draco heard the door open. "I was afraid you weren't coming- the Malfoy charm was just too much for you to resist." He grinned and looked up. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks, obviously attempting to muffle a sob. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she had run to get there.

"Hermione, you're crying... whats wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm... I'm fine..." she trailed off and attempted to calm down. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a weak grin. "So where do you want to start today?"

Draco felt awkward. He'd never been in this situation before - after all, Slytherins don't show their emotions. He knew he should have been trying to comfort her or soothe her, but he didn't know where to start. A few weeks ago he would have been making fun of her but now he didn't know what he wanted. Did he want to torment her, did he want to help her, did he want to just ignore it all together?

"Ummm... do you want to, you know... talk about it?" He shifted his weight.

"It was just… well Harry figured out that I'd been to see you the other night, and so I told him that I cursed you." Draco laughed; no sixth year, not even Hermione, could've cursed a kid on a broom in the middle of a Quidditch match.

"And he bought it? I've always known that Potter was an idiot."

"Malfoy, you shouldn't say that... he was pretty understanding about it... but he told Ron. And Ron was asking some sticky questions tonight... and when I wouldn't answer him, he got rather irate with me. The reader's digest version is that we got in a big row about it with some rather stupid accusations and we broke up."

If Draco was confused before, it didn't compare to what he felt now. He couldn't decide if he should comfort her about the breakup, rub it in her face, and craziest of all these he was wondering if he should CELEBRATE the breakup.

"Oh... well... that stinks." Draco was amazed that something so stupid could've come out of his mouth.

"Yea, well... I don't know, maybe it's for the best..."

She didn't sound convinced. There was an awkward pause. Neither of them moved, not knowing how to handle the new situation. Only a few weeks prior they had been enemies, and Hermione was not about to spill every detail of her heart and mind to the boy who had tormented her for the duration of her education. Draco thought it would be entirely too weird for him to hug her or even touch her in anyway; besides, he wasn't sure if he was even capable of making her feel better.

His body went stiff. He was a Malfoy, damnit, and he wasn't supposed to be having these emotions or thoughts. Malfoys didn't care. Malfoys didn't comfort. As a child Draco had not received any physical affection. Lucius felt it would make him too "soft" and would punish Narcissa if she showed excessive emotion towards her son. As such, he had long ago lost his childlike search for love and joy and settled into his fate as a cold hearted potential Death Eater.

"So could we get started here? You were late, after all."

Hermione simply sighed. She had liked the Malfoy she had seen last week and liked how they got along without exchanging insults. And here she had just broken up with Ron, and all he could think about was himself. She tried looking at his face, tried to judge his emotions, but his face remained a mask of indifference. The only thing that said differently were his eyes, which read cloudy and confused.

"Yea alright. I thought that today we could work on transfiguring this..."

Neither one spoke much during the lesson. Draco was too busy attempting to sort out his thoughts. Could he be coming out of his dark shell? Hermione was too confused by the two sides of Draco Malfoy. Which one was the act: git Malfoy or sensitive Draco? The only words exchanged in the tense room were concerning transfiguration. They were both glad when the lesson was over.

"Well, Malfoy, you're improving. You're almost where you should be in class. Next time I think we should try something a little more challenging."

"Yea, alright, whatever." And with that he left.

There was no way in hell Hermione was going back into the common room. It was a lion's den in there, and she couldn't deal with the stares and whispers just yet. Most distressing of all was the prospect of seeing Ron. She needed to get away and sort out her feelings. There was only one place to go:

The Library.


	9. A Special Announcement

Hermione reached the opening to the prefect library and whispered the password. As she walked in the opening, she noticed that Draco was again curled up in the same armchair as the last time they met, scribbling in the same leatherbound journal and reading the same tattered book. He looked up and their eyes met. Neither broke eye contact for what seemed to be an hour, and the room buzzed with an unseen electricity; finally Hermione shifted the weight on her feet and looked down. "S'alright if I come in?"

He nodded at her. He continued to watch her as she curled up on a nearby beat-up leather couch and pulled out an obviously well read copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"What is it with you and that book? You're always reading it."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just like it, I guess."

He accepted her answer and went back to reading his book, stopping occasionally to write something down. Hermione decided this time it would be better to leave him alone. It wasn't her business what he did anyways. They sat like that, neither talking, with the rare sound of a quill scratching against paper to break the silence.

Hermione was too engrossed in her book to notice Draco stopping to stare at her. She looked so at peace with everything, and he was amazed that she found that kind of comfort in a book. He studied her features again, and found that they looked no less beautiful than they had that night in the hospital wing. The way she shifted her body into the couch made him feel things he had never felt before - well ok, something he HAD felt before a number of times, but something else that went with it. It wasn't just lust; no, he'd lusted before and it had never felt like this. It never made his heart jump from his chest, never made his very spine tingle, never made his breath catch in his throat. He wanted to stop himself from thinking these things, stop his brain from going in that direction, but it was too late. He had started down a path that couldn't possibly end up good.

He had a crush on Hermione Granger.

The very girl he had hated for so long, who he tormented throughout most of their schooling, was the girl who now made him take a second and a third look. Even he couldn't believe it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, from the subtle way she licked her lips to the absentminded way she twirled a lonely curl around her finger when she read. He wondered when he started to feel this way. More importantly, he wondered why he hadn't felt this way longer. She'd been there, in front of his eyes for over five years now, a blossoming woman who possessed both beauty and intelligence. No matter how much Draco had tormented her, she still gave him chances, still showed up for their lessons.

He would never be able to have her. Lucius would never allow it, Slytherins would never allow it, and he was certain Potter and Weasley would never allow it. Hermione could never see him as anything more than a pest, a fly in her ear that would never go away, as a jerk who had repeatedly called her mudblood. Besides, he remembered, she would probably get back with Ron. He clenched his fists. It was unfair that the first woman to stir true emotions in him - jealousy, wanting, happiness - would be the one he could never have. He hastily shut his journal and shoved it in his bag.

"I've... I've got to go. See you around, Granger." She looked up at him.

"'Night, Malfoy." He scurried out of the entrance and rushed towards the Slytherin dorms. He had to get away from her before he let his emotions slip any further.

Hermione looked to where he had been sitting. In his hurry to leave, he'd left behind the book he was reading. The call of curiousity beckoned Hermione to the book. She put her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ down on a nearby table and cautiously walked over to Draco's book. She looked around as if there were still people in the room and picked up the book very carefully. She thought that Draco would be furious if he caught her with it.

She read the title and nearly dropped the book. It was a collection of muggle poetry. Hermione opened to a random page. She saw works by famous muggle writers, a few she hadn't heard of, and even a few Shakespearean sonnets. She was surprised. What did Draco want with a book of muggle poetry? It was obviously his: his handwriting was in the margins, making notes or comments on some poems. Some lines were underlined here and there, there were a few doodles scattered throughout the book, and a few poems had been earmarked.

She couldn't leave the book in the library. Hermione didn't want to risk someone identifying it as Draco's, as he obviously didn't want people to know about it. She slipped it inside her bag with her other belongings and grudgingly headed back to her own common room.

By now most of the younger Gryffindors had gone to bed, but a few of the older students were still up doing schoolwork. As she made her entrance into the common room, many students looked up at her. Some had a look of pity or sympathy on their faces, but she tried to ignore the stares she was recieving. Harry walked over to her apprehensively.

"Hey 'Mione." His voice was soft and apologetic. "I'm sorry about telling Ron. It sort of slipped."

"It's ok, Harry. "

"He was really shaken up earlier, you know. He was a wreck. He thinks he's lost you, 'Mione. "

"Maybe he has, Harry. He doesn't trust me."

"To his credit, you haven't been completely honest with him, have you?"

She sighed. "No, I guess not," she conceded. "But that doesn't mean he should accuse me of - "

"I know. Why don't you go up to bed Hermione? You look tired."

She nodded and headed up to her dorm. As she slid into bed, her thoughts returned to Draco's book. Hermione had been right to think that he had a softer side, and now she had the proof. She liked that side of Draco, the side that liked poetry, that played guitar, that had a twinkle in his eye when he laughed - when he genuinely laughed, not his cruel, unnatural laugh. Then she thought about Ron. She tossed and turned all night, thinking about their break up and thinking about possibly getting back together. She was in for a long night.

It was hard to get a hold of Draco Malfoy the next few days. He was avoiding her at every chance he got, making it impossible for Hermione to give him back his book. Ron and Hermione hadn't been on speaking terms during that time period either. He was too stubborn to apologize and she was still too hurt by his accusations to approach him. Harry was constantly trying to get them to reconcile. Both of his friends were hurting, and the only solution in his eyes was for the two of them to be together again, like they were meant to be.

Finally, Sunday evening Hermione had been running late for dinner. She grabbed Draco's book and tucked it in her robes before leaving. As she was rushing down the steps to the Great Hall, she spotted Draco slowly climbing a set of stairs that led to the dungeons.

"Malfoy!"

He gave a heavy sigh. He didn't see any way he could avoid her now without seeming very rude, and he didn't want her to think that of him. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and waited for her to finish her descent. She stopped a few feet away from him slightly out of breath, her cheeks pink.

"Listen...I didn't mean to be intrusive or anything, but you left this in the library the other night..." She held out the book to Draco and he stared at it wide-eyed for a few moments.

"I didn't read it..." She looked down hoping he wouldn't catch her lie. Draco finally took the book from her outstretched hand.

"Thanks." He pocketed it. The tone in his voice betrayed his disbelief, but he decided not to comment on whether or not she read it.

"Uhh... how are things, you know... with you and Ron?"

"We haven't spoken to each other since the other night."

"Oh... I see..." Draco suddenly felt a rush of suppressed joy.

They entered the dining hall together, parting ways at the door to go to their separate tables. She could tell that Ron was pissed, but Harry was muttering something to him and he visibly calmed down. By the time she reached the Gryffindor table, he was still a little miffed, but he said nothing to Hermione as she took her usual seat.

As they were eating, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Could I have your attention please? This year the staff has decided to have a Spring Ball, sort of like a muggle prom. As such, only students fourth year and above will be allowed unless accompanied by a date. Details will be posted outside in the Great Hall: do take your time to review what is expected of your dressing as well as for the exact date, and be sure to check in frequently as all subsequent announcements regarding the ball will be posted there. Thank you."

The room buzzed with excitement as Dumbledore returned to his seat.


	10. Reconciliation

Back in the common room that night, every student had abandoned their homework and had opted instead to talk about the ball. First, second, and third years were all talking jealously about what they would do if they could go to the ball. One third year had already been invited and all of her friends stared at her enviously as she talked with her date. The older students were all making plans and the girls giggled incessantly as they talked about their dresses, how they were going to do their makeup, and most important of all, who they wanted to go with.

Hermione refused to be caught up in all of this. She sat in a corner and finished up an essay for Potions. The teenager inside of her was banging to get out, and she paused her writing to look up at the room. She was tempted to join Lavender and Parvati's conversation but her head told her that Potions was more important: it would help her on her way to Head Girl. She went back to her work.

The common room had cleared out for the most part when Ron walked over to Hermione. He cleared his throat nervously.

"'Mione?"

She looked up at him. "Yea?"

He hesitated. He looked back at Harry who nodded encouragingly at him.

"Hermione, I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I was being a useless git. It's just that, I got really jealous when I heard you'd snuck off to see Malfoy, even if you did curse him off his broom. I mean, I understand you must've felt guilty, breaking the rules like that... but he deserved it." Hermione bristled at that. The Malfoy that she had gotten to know a little more each day hadn't deserved that. "Anyways, well, I was hoping that you would take me back. I probably don't deserve it, but all the same, it'd mean a lot to me." He shot her a winning Weasley grin. There was a long pause. Did she want him back?

"Yea. Yea, we can get back together, Ron." She gave him a soft grin. He leaned down and kissed her.

"And, do you think we could go to the ball together?"

"Oh, yea... I don't see why not."

"Good. I was sick of you two not being together." The both looked to find Harry grinning. "Now I'm going to bed, you two should do the same." After one last kiss from Ron, they all went to their dorms to sleep.

Wednesday came and it was almost time for Hermione to meet up with Draco. She was nervous about how Ron would take it. She didn't want to fight again, and she was almost afraid to leave. Hermione considered not going, but there was a part of her that had been looking forward to that lesson, to get to know how Draco Malfoy truly was. She told Ron that she had to go and she could see him grow angry. She winced, waiting for the shouts to start, but they never came. Ron looked like he was giving everything he had to restrain himself, and he gave her a terse smile. With that, she left.

She found Draco waiting patiently for her. His grey eyes lit up when she walked in the door and her face broke into a wide grin.

"Ready to get started?"

The lesson went better than any had previously. Draco and Hermione were warm and friendly towards each other. They would tease each other good naturedly and Draco was really improving in his Transfiguration. About halfway through the conversation, Draco casually brought up the ball.

"So... have you got a date for the ball yet?"

"Yea, I'm going with Ron."

"But I thought-"

"Oh didn't I tell you? We got back together the other night."

He felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. "Oh."

"What about you, Malfoy, who're you taking?"

He tried to shake his disappointment from his head. "Oh, well, I haven't decided yet. So many options, you know?" He gave her a half hearted grin.

She was looking at his most recent transfiguration victim and did not notice the sad tone to his voice or the disappointment on his face. She chuckled at his comment.

"You certainly have your pick of the school. By the way, this still has a bit of dorsal feathers on it, but otherwise I'd say a good transfiguration." With a wave of her wand, the teacup turned back into a swallow and flew back to its perch.

The lesson continued, and Draco tried to cheer up and to keep up his appearances as the arrogant Malfoy. This girl was getting under his skin and cracking the protective shell he had worked so hard to form, and that wouldn't do. He had already realized his feelings for her; that's where it had to end. He could be friends with her, there was no harm in that, but even dreaming about a relationship was unrealistic. No, he was son of Lucius Malfoy, future follower of Lord Voldemort, a boy who had been imbibed with evil since he was born.

But could a man change his stars? Draco secretly hoped so.

Hermione decided that his progress was sufficient and that they could end fifteen minutes early. They sat with each other, neither wanting to return to the common rooms. They had each found a foreign world with one another: Draco could care around Hermione, he could be genuine, and Hermione could feel appreciated and could even make a friend in Draco Malfoy.

"So... I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you reading a book of muggle poetry?"

Draco paused. He couldn't decide if he wanted to reveal that. Up until then, no one knew about his secret passion. He gave a careless sort of shrug,

"Well, I found this one day in Diagon Alley a year back - no doubt some muggle born dropped it - and so I picked it up. I didn't really read it until I was really bored over Christmas vacation last year. Ever since then, I carry it around and read out of it or make notes in it when I'm bored." He shrugged again. "There is just something about muggle poetry and songwriting that I can relate to. Weird, I know."

"Is this the only book you've got?"

"Yea, well... Father wouldn't be pleased to find out I'm accumulating muggle artifacts. He's think I'm turning into Arth-" He stopped, realizing that Hermione might take that the wrong way.

"Arthur Weasley?" She laughed. "He does have quite a passion for muggles. He's always asking me questions." Draco laughed.

"Well I'm pushing it with the guitar, and so this is the one poetry book I own."

"Speaking of the guitar, I never got to ask you: what was the song you heard on vacation that made you want to play?"

"Oh... by a group called Creed, I think... umm... oh yes, 'One Last Breath.'"

Hermione nodded and checked the time. "Oh man, it's almost 9:15! I should be going. I'll talk to you later?"

He grinned. "Naturally. Looking forward to it."

She smiled at him, the one of the first genuine smiles that she had given in over a week, and left.


	11. Questioning

Draco walked into the Transfiguration room the next week to find Hermione already waiting for him. She grinned wildly at him.

"I broke up with Ron today."

"So what are you so happy about?"

She sauntered over towards him and got terribly close: he could feel the heat radiating off her body. Hermione went like she was going to hug him, but instead reached behind him and locked the door. Then she took a step back.

"I'm happy, Draco, because now I can be with someone better."

"Better than Ron? I'm sure Harry was the likely candidate." He tried to keep his voice from shaking. She giggled.

"Harry? No, someone much... sexier... than either of them." She looked up at him and grinned seductively.

"Well Oliver Wood's already graduated." He was trying to stay calm, but certain parts of him just wouldn't cooperate. She gave a throaty laugh.

"No... I'm talking about someone very smart, very cunning, and very... Slytherin."

That's when she pulled him down into a kiss. Her lips tasted so sweet, like nothing he had ever tasted before. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. He entangled his hands into her soft hair and began to nibble at her neck.

"Oh, Draco... I've wanted this for so long...," she whispered.

His hands were on the small of her back and she was starting for the closure of his robes when suddenly...

"Yo, Draco... mate, if you don't get up we're going to be late for breakfast."

Draco forced his eyes open to see Crabbe standing above him, Goyle not far behind. Of course they'd be worried about breakfast.

"Damnit, Crabbe, just go ahead without me. I'll meet you guys up in class or something."

They nodded at him before leaving the dorms. He rolled over and tried fall back asleep. The dream had been so incredibly real; he wanted to be back in Hermione's arms. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to block out the light and low hum of noise from the common room. Didn't these people realize he was about to get what he'd been wanting for a few weeks now? Did they have no respect?

Draco unwillingly dragged himself out of bed after several minutes. Now that he was awake it was useless to stay in bed all morning. He trudged into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. Peeling off his clothes, he stepped into the cold spray. He stayed in the icy cold water for a quarter of an hour: there was no way he could be seen still flushed and ... well... hot for Hermione Granger.

After he felt as close to fully satisfied as he was going to get, he climbed out of the shower and got ready for the day. He rested his head against the mirror.

"Pull it together, Malfoy. It was only a dream."

That evening it was time for another transfiguration lesson. Draco knew better than to even hope for the kind of welcoming he'd received in his dream, but all the same he grinned as he reached the door. Maybe he had become a seer and not realized it.

He walked into the classroom to find Hermione already waiting for him. She grinned wildly at him. 'I'm off to a damn good start,' Draco thought as Hermione walked over to him. She was near to violating his air zone when she came to a halt and pulled something out from behind her back.

"I had my mum go out and buy these for me. They've got the guitar chords for those Coldplay CDs I lent you... thought they might help you learn how to play them." He took them from her hands.

"Thanks, Granger." He grinned at her and thought _'Damnit! So close...'_

"No problem Malfoy. Let's get started, then, shall we?"

About halfway through the lesson, Draco decided he wanted to bring something up that had been bothering him recently.

"Granger, what's up with you and Weasley? Why'd you get back together?"

"He apologized to me about our fight and all."

"What I mean is, if you got in such a fight and all, why get back together?"

She shrugged. "It just makes sense I guess. Ron and I are supposed to be together. I mean, everything works out: we're both Gryffindors, we're the same age, and we've been best friends for so long."

"Is that what being in a relationship is all about? Having similarities?"

"Well, that's what makes them work, isn't it? Having stuff in common?"

"From what you just told me, that's all you have in common. Does he like the same things as you? I mean, does he know about your music, or about the comfort you get from books?"

She looked surprised. "No... no, I guess he doesn't. How do you know about the books thing?"

He almost froze; he had been so stupid to let on that he'd been watching her a lot lately. "I noticed it one night in the library, but that's beside the point. Why haven't you told him?"

"I just... never really thought about it, I suppose. I don't know if he would understand that kind of stuff."

"Well, that kind of goes with not telling him about our lessons. I always thought trust and understanding to be important in a relationship."

"Yea sure, but everyone is always telling us what a perfect couple we are and how good we are together. I mean, we were best friends for so long, it just makes sense."

"You're best friends with Harry, but you're not with him."

She had no reply. Draco had brought up a good point.

"Listen, Granger, all I'm saying is having things in common and being friends doesn't make a relationship. In fact, I think people who have differences make the best couples. Friendship does play into a relationship, but so does trust, understanding, caring, compassion... there are so many more things on that list."

"Well...I mean, every one has just expected us to be together ever since first year. It is just something that... makes sense. It's a sensible relationship, not something based on a whim, you know?"

It was silent for a few minutes. Then Draco spoke very softly.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him."

"I know you love him as a friend, Granger. What I'm asking is, does he invoke a passion in you? Do you get butterflies just thinking about him? Can you think of nothing you'd like more than to be around him? Would you put everything aside for him? Does he make you happy?"

"...Y...yea..."

Draco heard the hesitation in her reply, and decided to leave it at that. He had one more question for her, though.

"Does he love you?"

"Well, he's never said it before, but I know he must. I mean, he always gets so jealous over me and he wants to be with me and all, so he must love me, right?"

"I've heard you guys are always bickering and arguing."

"Well, yea, but I mean, Ron just gets so jealous so easily, and he's got the Weasley temper. It's excusable, he's just overprotective of me."

"It sounds like he's possessive of you."

"Listen, I think maybe we should just continue the lesson."

He nodded and let her explain how to transfigure large animals into inanimate objects. Draco's attention floated elsewhere. Hermione's relationship with Ron didn't sound very healthy. From what he'd just heard and from what he'd already witnessed, Ron was very possessive of Hermione, treating her like she was a broomstick or something. Ron didn't deserve someone like Hermione.

The problem was, Draco didn't think he did, either.

As all of her roommates were drifting off to sleep that night, Hermione lay awake in bed. She couldn't help but think about the conversation she shared with Draco. He had sounded so sad about Hermione's relationship with Ron. When he was talking about what relationships should be, she watched him and noticed how gorgeous he was. Now she knew what every other girl had known for years: Draco Malfoy was a beautiful man. But a relationship with Draco wouldn't be plausible. It didn't make sense: a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? No. She and Ron, now THAT made sense. She pushed Draco out of her mind and fell into a restless sleep.


	12. The Late Night Meeting

The next day Hermione avoided Ron. She couldn't deal with the questions Draco had posed to her, and being near Ron made her think of their conversation. She refused to look at Draco because of the mixed feelings he caused her. He had been so kind and allowed her to see a different side of him in the past few weeks, and she could hardly process that information. It just didn't make sense.

She decided to take her homework to her dorm that night and was in the process of starting arithmancy work when an owl tapped on her window. Hermione undid the lock and the owl fluttered in the opening. It dropped a letter at her feet before flying back out. Hermione bent to the ground and picked up the note.

_'Granger,_

Meet me out by the Quidditch pitch at eleven. I have some more things to ask you about.

-Malfoy'

Hermione checked a nearby clock. It was already 10:15. She could feel herself being pulled in two different directions: one part of herself was curious about what Draco had to say, while the other knew it could only bring more trouble. She sat in bed wringing her hands trying to decide what to do.

Draco hid himself in the shadows near the entrance to the pitch. He knew it was nearing eleven and there was still no sign of Hermione. He hoped she would show, as he still had a few important questions to ask her. He sighed impatiently, leaning his back against a nearby pole and casting his eyes skyward. The night sky was perfect, unblemished by clouds and accented by thousands of sparkling stars. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and glanced in the direction of the castle. There she was, bathed in the starlight as she crossed the empty grounds. Hermione kept sending nervous glances in every direction while she kept a brisk pace towards Draco's hiding spot.

She looked almost as beautiful as she had that night in the hospital wing. The light wind whipped strands of hair around her face and the light from the stars made her hair shimmer. Draco wasn't close enough to see her face, but he was sure that it was still as delicate as it had always been. His heart skipped a few beats as she drew closer to the shadows.

"Malfoy?" She came to halt near the entrance. He remained in the comfort of the shadows, but called out to her to make her aware of his presence. She walked over to him. The softest hint of vanilla hit his nose and he had never smelled anything sweeter.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Draco nodded at her.

"Why come out to the pitch, then?"

"Well, to be honest, I come out here when I need to think. It was just such a nice night out that it seemed logical to come out here where there's fresh air rather than coup ourselves up inside the stuffy castle, don't you think?"

"Yea, I suppose that does make sense." He sat down and patted next to him, signaling to her that she should make herself comfortable.

"What I wanted to ask you was about you and Weasley," he began as she sat down. "I was wondering: what is it that you guys are always arguing about?"

Hermione didn't reply for a long time. She didn't think she wanted to disclose this information with Malfoy. Something inside of her opened her mouth against her better judgment, however.

"Well... Ron and I have been dating for a while now, since a little before the beginning of this year. With that in mind, he seems to think that we should be having sex by now. I've explained to him before that I'm not comfortable with that, but he waits a few days and then just continues to pressure me about it."

"That doesn't seem right to me."

She shrugged. "All guys are like that."

"No, they're not."

"Name one person who isn't."

"I'm not."

"Malfoy, your reputation speaks for itself."

He scoffed. "For someone so smart, it seems a little silly to believe everything you hear."

"You mean to say that you haven't been nailing every girl available to you?"

"No. Oh sure, I've fooled around with plenty of girls. I can't say I'm proud of that, and I have slacked off on that this year, but I've had the opportunity presented at many times. I almost did… after the Yule Ball 4th year, with Pansy. She was begging for me to have sex with her, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't at all what I wanted it to be... which was weird, because I never thought I would care, I never thought about what I wanted it to be until that night. So I left her, lying naked on her bed, and went to bed. I still screwed around with girls but never had sex with any of them."

"Why not?"

"I guess I didn't want to be like my father. Lucius would sleep with any girl, willing or unwilling. There was no emotion involved, just his need to be satisfied. I don't want to be like that... I never want to be like him in any way. I guess I'm hoping I'll fall in love with someone someday...though I doubt I'm able. Malfoys aren't raised to love."

Neither of them spoke, letting Draco's words linger in the crisp night air. After a few minutes passed, he spoke again.

"Why haven't you and Weasley...been involved like that?"

"I want to be in love. Its like I've told Ron, I'm waiting for the right moment, the right person… I'm waiting for love. It's like he's waiting for the next Hogsmeade weekend so we can be alone."

"I thought you said last night that you were in love?"

Hermione was stunned into silence. She did say that she loved Ron. But if she really did love Ron, why hadn't she had sex with him yet? Why didn't she feel comfortable with Ron's touch? Her mind swam.

"Hermione, if I hadn't found you that night, would you have gone through with it?"

"You just called me Hermione."

Draco's palms began to sweat. The name just slipped out so easily. "Sorry. Don't avoid the question."

She took a deep breath in. "Actually, I was relieved that you had found us. My hormones were raging and I thought I was ready to take the plunge, you know? But my brain kept telling me that it was wrong, my heart was telling me it wasn't time. Ron wouldn't listen to my excuses about being caught and I didn't know how I was going to tell him to stop."

"That doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship."

She sat in silence for a while. Then, just barely a whisper, she said, "I guess not."

That seemed to satisfy Draco. They both sat staring up at the sky feeling somewhat awkward at the nature of the conversation. Another minute passed before Hermione decided to speak.

"Ron's a nice guy, you know."

He snorted. "Sounds like it."

"Really, Malfoy. You don't know him. He's just a boy in his teenage years. So he has hormones, so what? So maybe he's not experienced in relationships. That's ok. He'll learn. I know that he must love me: I mean, he's very protective of me and gets jealous over me. He's just got a bad temper is all. We were meant to be together, we've been friends since first year and we're in the same house, it just makes sense...It makes sense. "

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Sure... I had a crush on him towards the end of fourth year and all of fifth year."

"What about now?"

"Feelings fade. Its called the honeymoon period… after three months or so you just get over those kinds of feelings. It's a sign the relationship is maturing."

"I think its a sign you don't have the same feelings for Weasley anymore."

She leapt up. "Listen, Malfoy, you haven't been in a relationship before, you don't know what you're talking about! It would break Ron's heart if we broke up! He's told me so before... he'd practically be suicidal!"

"Did he tell you that?"

"More or less."

"Seems as though he was blackmailing you into staying with him."

"It seems to me as though you just don't like Ron and you'd like to see him in pain."

"Really? Because to me, it looks like I'm trying to save a friend from a bad relationship!"

The words echoed across the empty pitch as Draco jumped up in his anger.

"You know what Malfoy, keep your nose out of my business. Ron and I have a great relationship, a sensible relationship. See you on Wednesday."

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away in a huff. It wasn't until both had settled into bed that evening that they realized Draco had called Hermione a friend. It sent their minds reeling: had they become friends in the past few weeks?


	13. Silver

Neither Hermione nor Draco knew how to deal with this question. Could two people so insanely different be friends? After all, they had hated each other passionately for years. Yet, as the saying goes, it's a fine line between love and hate. The only opposite for the two emotions is indifference... to not feel anything at all. For the first time in their years at Hogwarts, they weren't sure how to act towards each other. They no longer flung insults across filled classrooms but they weren't exactly chums either. The entire sixth year was confused at the obvious state of awkwardness between Hermione and Draco. They were both so tense, so dazed following the night at the pitch that many were sure they'd be falling out of their rockers at any moment.

People stepped gingerly around the pair, being careful not to make them snap. Hermione read books upside down for hours before someone would call for her return to reality. Draco held his tongue, refraining from insulting, which alarmed so many people that Professor Snape had been called in and Draco had been referred to Madam Pomfrey. She simply diagnosed his problem as stress, and all the Slytherins had taken Draco in as their patient. For the next week, Draco was constantly the recieving end of massages and got many offers to have his homework done for him.

Unfortunately, the time had once again arrived for the pair to meet in the empty Transfiguration classroom for lessons. Hermione and Draco headed down the hallway, eyes glazed and minds clouded.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hermione snapped back to reality as her hand meet Draco's hand as they both rested on the doorknob. He merely nodded and held the door for her.

Almost the entire lesson went by before either would say a word beyond the lesson. Draco dropped his wand as Hermione meekly spoke.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?" he said as he scooped down to retrieve his wand.

"Did you really mean that thing you said? About trying to help a friend?"

"I... well you know, a Malfoy never says anything they don't mean. I think Weasley's an idiot and you've got a blind spot for him."

"Never mind that. What I meant was, well... do you really see me as a friend?"

"I suppose I do." He offered her a half smile and to his shock she flashed a big grin back.

"Good. In that case, I think you should probably call me Hermione."

"I thought you didn't like that?"

"Oh I never said I didn't like it. It just surprised me is all."

"Alright. Hermione it is." They grinned at each other again, surprised at how easy the conversation had been, and continued the lesson with the tension cleared from the room. A few more minutes passed before Hermione took the initiative to speak again.

"Oh and Malfoy? Thank you. For trying to look out for me, I mean."

"What are friends for?" They both chuckled at the statement. "You know, you don't have to call me Malfoy."

"Yea, but I don't know about Draco... I suppose Malfoy is just habit. Maybe I can come up with a nickname?" She sat in deep thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up with amusement. "I could call you Silver."

"Silver? Why?"

"You just remind me of silver. Well, for the obvious reasons of course: your eyes, your silvery blonde hair, and Slytherin colors. But also for some other reasons: you're tenacious and resilient, you've got a shiny image that is easily tarnished, and you're underappreciated. And you're pretty." She blushed a little as she giggled. Then she frowned slightly. "I know it's not a very good nickname, but I wanted something creative."

"Well, I think it's brilliant." There was still a flush in his cheeks from the compliment he'd just received.

"All the same, I may still call you Malfoy...hey I've called friends by their last names before!" she protested seeing the look on Draco's face.

"Well, call me whatever you want. There's nothing wrong with Draco."

"Oh I know that, it's a fine name. I just... I don't know, I guess I feel kind of weird saying it?" Draco nodded. He could understand that for now. Maybe calling him Draco was just too personal for her.

They parted ways at nine, laughing and all smiles as they returned to their common rooms. Ron had been feeling under the weather, so he'd already turned in for the night. Hermione crept into the boy's dorm to check on him.

"Hey, Ron," she whispered.

"Hey, 'Mione," he grumbled, turning over on his side to look at her. She joined him on the bed, stroking his hair in a motherly fashion.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ughhh... kind of gross actually. Might go see Madam Pomfrey in the morning if I'm not feeling better. Probably going to skip class."

"Alright, hun. Do you need anything?" He shook his head 'no' and tiredly smiled up at her. "Ok, well I'll check on you in the morning to see how you're doing, ok?" Ron shut his eyes and nodded again, falling into a deep sleep as Hermione continued to stroke his head, humming lightly as she did so. It was what her mother did for her whenever she was under the weather. The last thing he thought as he drifted off to sleep is how nice it was to have Hermione take care of him when his mother couldn't be there.

Hermione was lying in her bed that night and grinned when she thought of her new friendship with 'Silver.' She had told him that he was pretty - well as far as Hermione was concerned that was the biggest understatement ever made. Draco Malfoy was downright sexy, and every girl at Hogwarts, now including Hermione Granger, knew it. Not even Harry, hero of the wizarding world and local girl magnet, could compete with the cocky Draco. No, there was simply something about Draco Malfoy that Hermione knew she should be cautious of in this new friendship, but she was coming very close to throwing caution and sensibility to the wind.

To hell with Head Girl: Hermione Granger couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to find out just what Draco Malfoy had up his sleeve... ok, and maybe inside of his robes.

Then she thought of poor Ron, lying in bed sick, who relied on her to take care of him and help him when he needed it. She thought of Ron, who had told her so many times just how much he liked her and just what he might do if he ever lost her. She sighed. Ron was sensible, reliable; a constant force in her life that wouldn't go away suddenly. Predictable Ron, who had a daily routine similar to the sun rising - steady and unchanging. She was certain Draco Malfoy didn't do a damn thing similarly each day and that he was the type of guy who would just pick up one day to go on some crazy adventure. Hermione was the sensible, reliable type, and she knew that Ron was the right choice for her.

She gave a heavy sigh and rolled onto her stomach to finally fall asleep.


	14. The Truth Revealed

The next morning Hermione slipped on her robe and crept into the boy's dorm to check on Ron. All of the boys were already awake and groggily beginning their day, but Ron was still curled up in his sheets. She shook his shoulders gently.

"Ron?"

"Hrmmmmph, come on mum, only a few more minutes..."

"Ron, hun, it's me." Ron reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Wha', 'Mione?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Miserable."

"I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey's as soon as I get dressed, then."

"Not going."

"But Ron, if you're sick then you'll need curing. You'll be fine by this evening. I'll be back to get you."

"Hermionneeeeee," he whined,"I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey, I'll be fine, just let me sleep."

"Ronald Weasley if you're just using this as an excuse to skip class I'm going to be terribly upset with you. Now, I suggest you get your lazy arse out of bed, because we're going to Madam Pomfrey's whether you like it or not!"

"Ugh, whatever." He got out of bed and waited in the common room for Hermione to get ready for the day. A few boys pretended to sneeze, muttering the word "Whipped!" as they walked by out of the portrait hole. She came back down and escorted him to the hospital wing on the way to breakfast. After having a bit of toast and some eggs, she went straight away to see how Ron was doing.

"How is he, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh he'll be just fine, but I'm afraid he's going to have to stay in here all day."

Ron scowled at Hermione. "Now look what you've done. Have to stay in here all day."

"Pardon me for being concerned for your health." And on that note, she left for class.

Hermione didn't see him until after dinner, when Harry suggested that they stop by. They sat near his bed and Ron asked what he had missed, not hesitating to point out how terribly bored he had been in the hospital wing all day.

"Oh the usual day, that stupid git Malfoy making some joke about why you were gone. Something about your parents running out of money, and you having to withdraw from school to work just so you could eat."

"Merlin, Ferret Boy is the biggest jerk ever. I swear I'd beat him down if I didn't think I'd get expelled for it."

Harry nodded. "Oh I agree. I bet that little bugger gets all his insults from his Death Eater dad. Maybe he's got some sort of training manual about how to be a Death Eater. He'd love that, wouldn't he? Bet he thinks it will impress his master."

Hermione was fuming. The Draco she knew would never think any of that, would never try to be a Death Eater.

Ron added to Harry's comment. "What a prick, seriously. He struts around like he's the heir of Voldemort or something. I bet he's already gotten his Dark Mark."

"You really oughn't say those things about him, you two." Hermione tried to keep her temper in check.

"And why not Hermione? Don't you realize his greatest pleasure in life would be to rape you and kill you in the name of You-Know-Who? You're the smartest person probably to ever enter Hogwarts, and you're a muggle. He'd love to sacrifice you or torture you or something. You're lucky I'm around to protect you."

"That's not true, Ron. None of what you just said is true. Malfoy, he's not like his dad or the Death Eaters or anything. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he makes fun of us because he has to? What do you think his dad would do to him if he found out he was friendly with a Weasley, a mudblood and Harry Potter? You two shouldn't be so judgmental."

"What's wrong with you 'Mione? Ron's right - I think that Malfoy is every bit like Lucius, like father like son, and I think he's a sick twisted bastard who would lay any whore who came across his path and kill anyone who got in his way to power."

"Silver is nothing like that! He's a caring, sensitive person, he's a good friend, and he wants nothing to do with Lucius." There was silence.

"Silver?" Ron gave Hermione a curious look. She blushed furiously.

"My nickname for him," she answered meekly.

Harry snorted. "Silver, as in the Lone Ranger's horse?"

"No, silver as in something strong and beautiful." Ron and Harry's jaws dropped even further than they had been before.

"E-excuse me?"

Hermione regained her strength. "You heard me. Draco Malfoy is so strong emotionally, coming from a family like that, and he's kept this beautiful faith. Just because he has to keep up this nefarious facade to the world doesn't mean that he's rotten inside." Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"'Mione, why would you think something as crazy as that?"

"Well... I guess I should've told you guys about this a long time ago. I've been tutoring him in Transfiguration once a week. It started as a deal to keep him from telling the professors about catching Ron and I, but he and I have become friends." Ron and Harry looked at their friend as if she'd gone bonkers. "I know, it sounds crazy but you just don't know Malfoy like I do."

"Harry, maybe you ought to get a professor or Dumbledore, 'cause I think Hermione is under the Imperius curse or something..."

She sighed. "I'm fine, you two. I'm not under any curse."

"You mean you've been sneaking out behind our backs? And what's worse, not even bothering to tell us what you've been doing? Hermione we're supposed to be your best friends."

"I know I should've told you, but you two would've just tried to beat him up or something."

"I'm going to kill the bastard," agreed Ron as he nodded fervently.

"Don't you understand Ron? He's a nice guy!"

"Are you sleeping with him, 'Mione? Is that why you haven't told me? I can't believe you!"

"WHAT! Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Nice guy my foot." He snorted. "Nice in bed, maybe."

"Ronald Weasley, don't go there."

"So, waiting for love, are you Hermione? Waiting for money, more like it."

Hermione jumped from her chair, visibly upset and close to hysterics.

"Ron, stop it!"

"Was he paying you for this? Maybe that's what it is. You needed a little cash and he had it, so you used what should have been mine to make some extra galleons!"

"What should have been yours? Ronald, my understanding is that what you're speaking of belongs to exclusively me." She felt anger boiling in her veins.

"You're MY girlfriend, Hermione, but I guess I don't have enough to offer you, do I? Not enough sickles in my bank account for your taste?"

"Ron, may I just remind you that I don't need any money. Quit being so damn insecure!"

Ron looked close to murderous. Hermione looked to Harry for support but he only gave her an icy glare.

"Maybe its best, Hermione, if you go on back to the common room. Ron's sick, and you've upset him enough. I'm his friend... I can take care of him just fine."

"We're both his friends, Harry. I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh no, I doubt that." Ron spoke and refused to look at her. "Old habits die hard, eh? I FORGAVE you before, thought that you had to be telling me the truth, and look at where it gets me. Harry's right. You should leave."

Hermione gave one last pleading look at Harry, trying to get him to realize what an irrational idiot Ron was being, but Harry wouldn't have it. He got up and opened the door for her.

"Goodnight. Maybe you should go read a book or do something you're actually good at, besides screwing up lives with your lies."

Hermione stood glued to the spot, still not believing that her best friend had told her something as cruel as that. Almost a minute passed before Hermione finally walked out of the door with her head hung, tears gathering in her eyes. Harry shut the door behind her, ignoring the light sob from the crushed girl.

Sure, she and Ron fought. She was used to that. His words still stung, but she knew that Ron had a horrible temper, and she could forgive him of that. But in these fights Harry had always been the middle man, the mediator who never took sides, who understood why Ron was mad but could also see Hermione's side. He was the friend who helped Hermione see that she and Ron were meant to be together, that it made sense, when she had lost light of what her priorities in the relationship were. He was the same friend who made Ron realize that he had been rash and irrational.

This time was different. She sunk to the floor in a nearby corridor, the tears clouding her vision and the sobs wracking her body. The contents of her bag spilled onto the floor unnoticed as Hermione rocked herself in the corner. She hardly noticed a pair of strong arms wrap around her, but she sunk into the warm body anyways. She didn't know who it was - heck it could've been Neville if it wasn't so in shape - but she did know how safe and comforted she felt inside that embrace. Hermione heard a soothing voice and felt the person rock her in their arms as she cried her heart out. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Hermione calmed herself down enough to look up at her savior. She sniffled.

"Silver?"


	15. Growing Closer and Farther Apart

Draco could have melted into the ground. Hermione was in his arms, holding onto him as though he was her only lifesaver in a sea of sharks. She looked up with those deep brown eyes and whispered her new nickname for him in a voice so soft he almost had to strain to hear her. Shivers ran down his spine. It tore him apart inside to see her red and tear-streaked face looking devastated, the sparkle in her eyes replaced by bloodshot veins. He was still in a slight shock; he had been on a walk after dinner when he heard arguing in the hospital wing and saw Hermione fall to her knees in an abandoned corner. Before he realized what he was doing he was on the ground pulling her into his arms and comforting her. He was even more surprised to see that he had succeeded in pacifying Hermione. He held her gaze, her lips only inches away from his. If he would only close the gap seperating them, he could finally taste what he'd been dreaming about every night.

He started to move in slowly, but then backed away before he got too close. Hermione was obviously heartbroken, and to take advantage of the current situation would be wrong.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Neither one would break eye contact. She nodded at him, and he stood, helping her to her feet. He picked up her belongings which were strewn all over the floor and passed them to her.

"Can you make it to your dorm ok? Or would you like me to come with you?" Hermione grasped his arm.

"I- I think I'll be ok. Thank you...so much, Silver." Her hand slid down his arm to his hand, which she squeezed before turning around and walking to her common room. Draco stared after her before finally leaving, feeling the ghost of her hand and wishing he had the real thing.

Neither one noticed Harry standing in the doorway of the hospital wing, his brow furrowed.

Hermione went for the next few days without talking to either Harry or Ron. Harry was trying to sort out what he had seen. Clearly Hermione wasn't romantically involved with Draco; they would have done much more than embrace in the hallway. He hadn't tried to take advantage of her, and Harry hated to admit that he had to respect that. However, Draco's emotions had been written all over his face. He'd seen the signs in so many of his schoolmates before. Harry didn't think that Draco was even capable of loving, and that he was pulling some sort of trick, but the look in his eye told Harry all he needed to know: Draco was falling in love with Hermione.

What really made Harry's head spin was the look in Hermione's eyes. It mirrored the affection found in Draco's. Harry was sure he had it all wrong, that Hermione was just upset about Ron breaking up with her and that was what he had seen. Unfortunatly, he couldn't shake the feeling that if Ron didn't apologize quickly, he could lose Hermione to the worst possible person: Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy posed the risk of breaking apart Hogwarts' best couple, which he had nearly managed once before. No, Harry wouldn't allow that.

As such, Harry was the first to offer the olive branch of friendship back to Hermione. He did say a rather nasty thing to her and the guilt was eating away at him. The dynamic of the friendship could never really be the same, but she accepted his apology all the same. Ron refused to speak to Hermione, still half certain that she was screwing around with Public Enemy Number One.

Hermione was ecstatic when the next Wednesday finally rolled around, eager to have someone else to talk to besides Harry. Sure she could talk to the Gryffindor girls (the boys all declared silent treatment on her for the betrayal of their brother) but the girls were incredibly shallow. The most Hermione could ever get out of them was a conversation about the hottest professor in the school's history. The only intelligent girl was Ginny Weasley, who wasn't "allowed" to speak to Hermione.

She entered the Transguration room and smiled genuinely at Draco.

"Thank you again for the other night."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" She was silent for a while, the smile gone, and Draco worried that he'd asked the wrong question.

"Ah, that. Well Harry and Ron were talking negatively about you and I couldn't stand it. So I stood up for you, letting your nickname slip. I was forced into telling them about our lessons, and as usual, Ron got jealous. Harry felt betrayed this time as well and as such felt the need to say something rather mean to me. That's about the time you found me. I really needed that. You were my savior."

Draco turned a deep pink. "It was no big deal; I just don't like seeing you upset. You didn't have to stick up for me, you know."

She rested her hand on his arm again and sparks ran through his body. "I appreciate that. And yes, I do want to stick up for you. So what do you want to work on tonight?"

And with that, the lesson began.

Back in the common room, Harry was trying to talk some sense into Ron.

"Ron, damnit, she is not with Malfoy and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Where is the logic in all of this? Hermione doesn't need money, her parents have got enough and she does just fine without it. Besides, we both know she's not high maintenance like the other girls who flounce around here."

Ron sighed. "I know. I just... you know me, Harry, I get jealous. And she has been lying."

"Well, I suggest you apologize to her pretty soon. What if you lose her for good this time?"

"She always comes back, you know that."

"What if she doesn't this time Ron?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

Harry decided against telling Ron about Draco's feelings. "I don't know Ron, maybe because you've been a complete jerk to her?"

"Do I sense sarcasm Harry?"

"Do you have any sense at all, Ron?"

"Fine. I'll apologize. I don't see why I should, she's the one who's been keeping secrets from us. But I do like having her as a girlfriend, so I might as well, right? And the ball is on Saturday- can't be seen alone."

"Good. Apologize as soon as she gets back."

The portrait hole opened a few minutes later and Hermione grudgingly walked in. The lesson had been so much fun, she had forgotten what awaited her in the common room: silent boys and ditzy girls. This was Hermione's idea of what hell was probably like. Being with Draco was like her small piece of heaven. As she was putting down her bag, Ron walked over.

"Hermione, I'd like to speak with you about the other night."

She turned around. "I'm listening."

He flashed the I'm-a-winner grin. "I overreacted the other night. I know you couldn't ever have feelings for Malfoy besides disgust. You were just trying to protect me and my image and your future as Head Girl from being destroyed by Malfoy's big mouth. I guess what I'm trying to say, Hermione, is that I forgive you."

The funny thing was, Hermione didn't remember apologizing for anything. She stared at him in silence.

"So, you and I are still together and you can still be my date for the ball."

"Ok, that's great, Ron." She smiled weakly. Everyone in the common room grinned, happy to see the cutest couple back together again.

Hermione felt chained somehow. Being with Draco had made her feel alive again, like she was human. She couldn't help but steal glances at Draco and soak in his image. He made her heart jump and her breath catch in her throat when he cast his grey eyes at her. Now when he smirked at her, it was no longer filled with malice but instead exuded sexiness. There were girls who would have committed an Unforgivable Curse just to be the recipient of that look accompanied by that smirk.

She looked at Ron. Ron had grown into his awkward features, but was almost average looking. He was about the same height as Charlie was now, and considerably stronger than he had been. There were girls at Hogwarts who also lusted after Ron, some because of Harry and other because his red hair and freckles were "soooo cute!" He still looked like he had when he was 13 and he hadn't matured much emotionally either. Hermione knew that he needed her. She could change him, if she stayed with him long enough he would mature and be a wonderful boyfriend. Besides, she wanted to stay with him.

Didn't she?

Hermione convinced herself that her feelings for Draco were merely lust and that her feelings for Ron were the real thing. She curled up with Ron on the couch and listened to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch, smiling and nodding like the perfect girlfriend would.


	16. The Big Night

It was finally THE day... the ball had arrived and the entire school was buzzing with excitement. Hermione had been given prefect duty until seven and the dance started at eight. She ran into the common room flushed and puffing at 7:20. Most of the girls in her dorm were almost ready. They all looked so beautiful, their hair to perfection and their faces made up to look like they were ten years older. Lavender looked over at Hermione.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, you had better hurry up! You've only got forty minutes to get ready."

"I know, Lavender." She ran across to the boys' dorm and knocked.

"Ron, listen I'm going to be late so just go ahead without me... I'll be down a little later ok?"

Hermione heard his muffled reply through the door and ran into the dorms. She took a quick shower to wipe away the sweat she'd accumulated on the run up and to tame her now wild hair. By the time she was finished, all of the other girls were ready and meeting their dates in the common room or the Great Hall. Hermione had the dorm all to herself to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, she was ready to go. She patted herself on the back as it was just now eight o' clock and she wouldn't have to miss too much of the ball. She took her time getting to the Great Hall, not wanting to mess up what she had worked on. As she opened the door, she looked around the hall for the one person she was most excited to see.

Draco was feeling very miserable. He finally asked Blaise Zabini to the ball with him and she had put so much makeup on he was sure she had applied it with an icing spreader. She was nearly falling out of her dress in every way possible and she had not so smoothly hinted to him that she was not wearing much underneath the gown. He merely nodded his head. It was all he could do to keep from vomiting.

He entered the Hall and immediately set to looking for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. Figuring that she wasn't going because of the Ron situation, he set off towards a table as far away from the dance floor as possible. He sat at the table by himself, telling Blaise to go dance with someone else. Draco propped his legs up and leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed across his chest. He sighed heavily, not believing how bored he was. A few minutes later, the door to the Great Hall opened and Draco's feet fell back to the floor with a thud as he watched Hermione enter.

She was a thousand times more beautiful than any girl in the school. Her curly brown hair was half swept back, held in place by sparkling pins. She had worn makeup but it was minimal, accenting her best features and making her eyes look even deeper than normal. Her gown was simple, a deep scarlet gown with lacy cap sleeves and rhinestones scattered down the dress. It was plain on its own, but when she put it on it became something earth-shatteringly gorgeous. Hermione's eyes were scanning the room, managing to skip over a stunned Ron and a proud Harry as they fell on Draco Malfoy. She smiled nervously and waved.

Draco felt his whole body stiffen as he sat up straight in his chair. Their eyes met and the room disappeared. The floor fell out from Draco's feet and the people who crowded the halls suddenly vanished. He finally let go of every qualm, cut himself free from every string holding him back. He felt himself falling hard, but not the fall that he experienced months ago from his broomstick. Draco felt no fear as the realization finally hit him.

He was completely in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione felt her heart lurch. Draco was just staring at her with no response. He was so drop dead gorgeous in robes of plain black, his silvery blonde hair loose for that evening. She had wanted so badly to impress him; did he think she looked stupid? She decided to find out.

Ron and Harry looked on in pure horror as Hermione waved at Draco. They nearly fell over when she walked straight over to his table. Then she was pulling up a seat! They looked at each other wide-eyed and in disbelief.

Draco didn't know what to do. There she was, sitting at his table looking like a goddess. There he was, head over heels in love with her.

"Hey, Silver. Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"Oh, I came with Blaise and I didn't feel like dealing with her." She chuckled.

"Yea well, I was on Prefect duty until seven, so I was running behind. I look horrible, I'm sure."

"No, you look absolutely radiant." He looked into her eyes, mesmerized by the velvet brown color and the sparkle that was back in her eyes. Hermione felt her stomach drop and her breathing pause. She was excited that Draco thought she looked good. She blushed.

"Oh but all those other girls had hours to get ready, they look so much better than I do."

He took her hand. "Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl in this room."

She looked down at their clasped hands and felt her heart stop at his words. She looked back into his eyes, finding that she never wanted to leave them. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said through clenched teeth. "Come on, we're all sitting over there, you must have missed us."

"Oh, alright. Hey, Silver, I'll see you later, Ok? It was great talking to you." She just managed to get those words out before Ron was pulling her away from the table. Draco was confused. He was sure that the two had broken up.

"Ron?" Hermione wanted to ask him something on the way to their table.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"How do I look?"

"You look just fine, Hermione." She sighed. Always the romantic, Ron was.

An hour or so later, Hermione was left by herself at the table while Ron twirled Lavender around the dance floor. Draco decided this was his opportunity.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand for Hermione. She turned around in her chair, obviously startled by his sudden appearance. She grinned.

"That would be brilliant." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

They began to sway. "Hey, Hermione...I thought you and Ron had... you know... split up?"

Hermione felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Ah, well... we got back together." Draco wished he had his wand, because he would have Aveda Kevadra'd himself right there on the dance floor.

"Oh... well... you know what I think about that, Hermione."

She sighed and nodded. "I know."

They swayed in silence for a while. Ron was searching the hall for Hermione wondering where she could've gone to. His eyes rested on the pair. In their opinion, they were dancing too far apart. In Ron's opinion, they were dancing entirely too close together. He nearly ran over and tore them apart.

"Hermione, can we talk?" She gave Draco an apologetic look before being pulled away by Ron.

Draco watched the couple. Ron was gesturing at the door and Hermione frowned at him. She shook her head and he got upset. He could see Ron starting to raise his voice and Hermione flinched. She looked upset as she tried to calm him down but by now he was waving his hands around wildly and his face was a deep angry red. Draco watched as Hermione fled the Hall and Ron stormed out soon after.

Draco was pissed. How could Ron be such a prick? He left the Hall a few minutes later not wanting to look suspicious. He turned towards the open doors that led outside; maybe that was where Ron went. Draco had every intention of beating Ron until there wasn't enough left to transfigure. He stormed towards the Quidditch pitch and came to an immediate halt upon what he found.

Hermione had her knees pulled up into her chest and her head resting on her knees. She heard Draco approach and she looked up to see his angry face. He wanted nothing more than to wipe away the tear that was trailing down her cheek. Instead, he unclenched his fists as his face softened.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Draco sat down next to her, unsure of himself, and looked up. Storm clouds rolled across the night sky, preventing any light from breaking through. He looked back at Hermione.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. Remembering the previous week, he put his arm around her shoulder and she relaxed into him. She wasn't crying anymore. There was a break in the clouds and a beam of moonlight hit the pitch where Draco and Hermione sat.

They looked at each other, trying to read the other's eyes. They were being pulled toward each other as if there was a portkey between them. Their faces drew closer and closer as Hermione shut her eyes, waiting for their lips to meet. Their breath met in hot puffs and Draco's breath quickened as he smelled the sweet vanilla scent of Hermione. Their lips were a mere centimeters apart and Draco shut his eyes.

A crash of thunder caused them to jump apart as the moon was once again shut behind clouds. Rain started pouring from the heavens as they mourned the lost moment between Draco and Hermione. They both ran inside as the rain came down harder. Neither looked at each other as they murmured their good-byes and departed to their respective common rooms.


	17. Fighting

Draco lay awake all night that night. Damn rainstorms. Damn thunder! It was nearing four AM and the rain was still coming down in buckets. Draco grunted and rolled over in anger. He could hardly believe that he had been so close to kissing Hermione and something like the weather had DARED to interrupt. As far as he was concerned, Mother Nature could kiss his pale white behind.

Hermione didn't sleep all week. Every night she stayed awake wondering why in the name of magic she was going to actually kiss Draco Malfoy. More importantly, she was wondering why she hadn't gone through with it. When she finally managed to drift off to sleep, she dreamt of the kiss that never happened. It always ended the same way: Hermione would wake up and lie in bed, missing the feeling of Draco's warm body and then push the feelings aside, muttering "Hormones," and trudging towards the showers.

Wednesday rolled around and Draco was anxious to talk to Hermione about what had happened. He sat in the Transfiguration classroom tapping his foot. He wasn't quite sure if he would be able to fully admit his feelings for her yet, but he was determined to find out what she thought about the kiss that wasn't. Draco also wanted to be sure he was in love with Hermione. He had somehow convinced himself that once she was back to looking like - well like normal Hermione - that he wouldn't feel so...so...speechless.

His head popped up as he heard the door open. Hermione walked into the room, looking every bit as she had before the ball. Draco sucked in his breath and all of his doubts flew out of the window. There was no doubt about it; he was in love with her. He no longer knew how to handle himself. Normally he would be cocky and overtly flirtatious, which worked with all the other girls he'd been into. But Hermione wasn't like those other girls. He hadn't been in love with anyone ever and the feeling was completely alien to him. Now he didn't know how to handle himself or his feelings.

Hermione walked in the door feeling more nervous than she had on her first day at Hogwarts. She was sure that Draco thought she was an idiot and that he wouldn't want to speak to her. When Draco said hello to her, she nearly dropped everything.

"Hey, Hermione," he said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Oh... hey... so listen, today I thought we'd discuss-"

"Actually, Hermione, I'd like to discuss what happened the other night."

She avoided eye contact and pretended to be searching in her bag for something.

"Oh? What about it? The ball was lovely; don't you think they did a good job of it?"

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

"And they did a spectacular job with the music."

"Hermione," Draco put his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. It was the first time their eyes had met since that night during the ball and the feelings were no less intense then they had been previously. Draco was leaning in to finish what they'd started when Hermione spoke up.

"I know it was a mistake. It's ok. I understand," she whispered, their faces inches apart. His silver eyes turned to steel.

"A mistake? No, Hermione-"

"No, I know that we were both just caught up in the moment. I mean, we're teenagers, we have hormones, it makes sense."

He let go of her chin and sighed. "I suppose so." He turned from her. "So what did you want to work on today?"

The lesson ended and they were about to part ways when Draco stopped her at the door.

"You never told me what was wrong the other night."

She looked down. "Oh well, after Ron pulled me away, he suggested that we leave. He said that no one would be in the common room, and that we'd have it all to ourselves. He thought the night of the ball would make it perfect for me. I told him I didn't want to, that I was enjoying the ball, and he didn't take that very well. He managed to stay calm for a bit, and then sort of let off some steam he had about you and me dancing. Seemed to think the reason I wanted to stay was you. He was getting so upset that I had to leave. I think that's about where you found me."

"Anyways, I got back up to the common room and he had calmed down. Apparently, Lavender had followed him up and managed to get him back in his senses. So we're ok now."

Draco snorted. Lavender had a reputation of being attracted to guys who were already spoken for, and he was sure that Ron was no exception.

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but Weasley's a real jerk, Hermione." He took her hands in his. "You could do a lot better."

She shook her head. "No. Ron and I make sense, he's the best choice for me."

"That's not true."

"Sure it is," said a voice behind Draco. He turned around to come face to face with Ron.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Weasel. But I don't remember inviting you into this conversation."

"Well, Malfoy, when you're holding my girlfriend's hands and telling her that I'm not good enough for her, I can't help but join in. My most sincere apologies."

"I'm sorry that you don't know how to treat your girlfriend."

"Oh as if you knew how to treat a woman. Rape em' and beat 'em, isn't that the Death Eater creed?" Draco was seeing red.

"Ron!" Hermione was furious.

"I don't think you can afford that kind of comment, Weasley. Then again, it may be the only thing you actually CAN afford... it is free, after all." Draco gave Ron his signature Malfoy smirk.

"Oh come on boys, stop it. Ron come on we can just go back to the common room."

"No I don't think so, Hermione. I think Malfoy and I will just have to fight this out."

"Ronald Weasley, don't you even think about doing that..."

But it was too late. Before she could finish her statement, Ron had thrown a punch at Draco's nose. Not being one to just sit still, Draco punched Ron back, but Ron had been expecting such a thing and blocked the throw. He then pushed Draco down to the ground where he sat on his torso and proceeded to throw punches, missing many but landing a good few.

"RON WEASLEY! TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND A DETENTION!" Hermione was livid.

Ron paid attention. "Hermione, you can't be serious? You can't take points from your own house!"

"Ron I TOLD you NOT to hit him and you did it anyways. Fighting is forbidden in school, you know that."

"Well what about Malfoy," he spat on Draco. "It wasn't a one sided fight you know."

She sighed. "Silver, five points from Slytherin house for that comment earlier." Draco nodded from the floor.

Ron's eyes bugged out. "FIVE POINTS! FIVE BLOODY POINTS! THATS IT? Have you gone daft, Hermione?"

"Ron, you don't have a scratch on you, he couldn't get a punch in with you having gone nuts. I took points off because you provoked him into making a comment, which in turn provoked you into hitting him. But that's no excuse. You'll go see Professor McGonagall as soon as possible. Tell her I'll write a report up tonight."

"Ex-CUSE me!"

"Ronald, go."

"I can't believe you're being such a bitch," he hissed as he passed her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and helped Draco off the ground. "Are you ok?"

He wiped a bit of blood from his lip. "Yea, I'll be fine."

"All the same, I think I'll take you to the hospital wing. Make sure you're really ok."

"Hermione, I'm not a pansy here, I can take care of myself."

"I know, its just... I just want to be sure."

He nodded and let her escort him to Madam Pomfrey. He was happy for her company. Though his manliness had been threatened, Hermione understood that he could not have hit Ron with his arms pinned down by Ron's knobby knees. She had stood up for him, even though it meant going against Ron. Maybe she knew inside of her that their near kiss hadn't been a mistake.

Hermione made it back to her dorm a little after Ron had. No one felt it was out of Hermione's character to uphold the rules, and everyone knew the twenty points would easily be made up by Hermione's intelligence. All in all, only Ron was in a rage about his pending detention, and Hermione could go to bed relaxed. An owl flew in an open window near Lavender and dropped a note on Hermione's four poster bed. While the other girls were getting ready for bed, she opened the letter.

_"Just so you know, it wasn't a mistake._

-Silver"


	18. The Final Lesson

"Weasley, I would appriciate it if you would just leave me the hell alone for once."

"Leave my girlfriend alone then, Wonder Whore."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes skyward. Draco and Ron had been fighting ever since last Wednesday, and it was now Monday. She'd had just about all she could take. She grabbed Ron's arm.

"Come on we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures, wouldn't want to disappoint Hagrid would we?"

Ron pulled away from her, his face the scarlet red sign that he was about to explode. "No, Hermione, Malfoy and I are going to work this out, have a little man-to-man chat."

"That would be fantastic Ron, if I thought you were really going to chat. Now come on."

"Oh nonono. Not letting Super Slytherin here think he's better than me. Come on, Malfoy, let's take this outside. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it."

"Ron. _Now._"

This time he turned on Hermione. "If you think for one second that you'll take so much as a point off of Gryffindor again you're mistaken. You've been docking points all week, don't you think you should be sticking up for your boyfriend?"

"Not when he's being a complete brat."

"What did you just call me?"

"Never mind." Hermione suddenly turned into a submissive, weak excuse for what she normally was.

"That's what I thought." He rounded back on Draco. "As for you, Captain Cu-"

"Tsk tsk, Weasel, watch your language. There are ladies present." He smiled at Hermione.

"Don't you smile at her!"

"And I suppose next you'll be asking me to not BREATHE around her, then?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't breathe at all."

"Well, whatever floats your little boat there, Weasley. I've got to be going, got a class to get to."

Draco was walking down the hall when he felt something pummel into his back. Suddenly he couldn't move anymore as he heard the laughter of a few Gryffindor boys.

"Like a full body bind, Malfoy?" Ron circled Draco, chuckling. He could see Potter from the corner of his eye, having a good laugh over Draco being frozen to the spot. Ron stopped laughing.

"I don't like you trying to take advantage of my girlfriend. She's mine exclusively. So please keep your dirty paws off of her." He kicked Draco in a very sensitive spot. "Being a boy myself, I know that must have hurt. Consider it a warning if you don't heed my advice." He grinned again and walked away with the other Gryffindors laughing.

Hermione immediately uttered the counter curse. As soon as Draco was unbound, he fell to his knees on the floor, moaning in pain. Hermione stooped down to help.

"Hermione, aren't you coming?" She heard Ron pause at the top of the stairs for her.

"I've got... I've got to change my tampon, honey!" She winced at the pathetic excuse.

"Whoa, ok, thanks for sharing, I'll see you there."

"Are you ok, Silver?" she whispered in his ear. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm really sorry about him," she whispered again, "but I've got to go. I'll see you Wednesday." With that, she went after Ron.

Draco was stunned. The feeling of her breath on his ear sent shiver after shiver rolling down his spine. Even the thought of her whispers was enough to inspire...nice...thoughts... classes be damned, Draco had to go back to his room for a bit. After that kick, maybe it would be necessary to make sure everything was in, erm... proper working order. He was sure Madam Pomfrey would agree. More or less.

Finals were approaching fast, which meant that this would be the last lesson for Draco and Hermione. Hermione felt a sense of dread. What would that mean for her friendship with Silver? Draco couldn't help but think this would be his final chance to make Hermione see how wrong Ron was for her. Maybe he wasn't good enough for her, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of seeing Hermione with such a prick for a boyfriend. If she was happy, he was happy. At least, so he hoped.

Hermione was overjoyed at Draco's progress. The lesson ended on a bittersweet note; Draco was almost better than Hermione, but they couldn't be sure that they would see each other again. The lessons had offered an opportunity for them to have great talks with each other and they doubted such an opportunity would arise during the next school year.

"You've gotten better than me!" Hermione laughed as she packed away her things.

"Well I had an excellent tutor. Thanks, Hermione."

"Oh it's nothing. I had to do it anyways, remember the deal?"

Draco felt his stomach twist. "Was that the only reason you did this?"

Hermione slung her bag over her arm. "At first, of course. But not recently. I've really looked forward to our lessons, Silver. You've become one of my best friends."

"That's good. You've become my only true friend." He sighed. She had called him a friend, a best friend, like Harry. He wanted to be more than that to her.

She grinned at him. "Brilliant. Well, you should do excellent on your exams next week."

"I do want to make Head Boy."

"That would be great!" She beamed. "We'd get to see each other a lot more often. Don't know how Ron would like that."

"Oh who cares. Weasley can sod off."

"Well, he is my boyfriend, and I guess he does have some input on my life."

"Hermione, when are you going to realize that you could do so much better?"

"That's just it. For me, there is nothing better. He and I… well, like I've said, we make sense. This is as good as its going to get."

He shook his head. "No. Weasley's a horrible boyfriend to you, you can do so much better, you DESERVE so much better. Someone who will treat you like you mean the world to him, someone who understands you and lets you live your own life, someone who ... loves you." He looked up into her eyes, trying to make her understand what he was saying.

"Ron does love me, he just does it in his own way, I suppose."

"Does his way make you completely happy?"

"No, but that is the way the world works."

"The way the world works is that when you love someone, you treat them better than you treat your Firebolt or your friends. Hermione, I've seen Weasley take better care of his school things than he takes care of you.

It was her turn to sigh. "Speaking of Ron and school, he's expecting me to help him with his essay. I'd better get going." Neither of them were smiling. Draco didn't feel like arguing anymore.

Hermione pulled Draco into a hug, holding him for minutes longer than necessary. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and trying to memorize every small detail about her. She clasped her hands at the base of his neck, not wanting to let go and go back to Ron. Hermione wanted to forget Ron and just go with her instinct, but she knew it wouldn't be sensible. All she could do was inhale the distinct smell of Draco and hope that she could remember the feel of his arms later. Draco never wanted to leave the safe circle of her arms, but she pulled back.

Hermione wondered if she should do what she truly wanted to. Standing up on her toes, she closed her eyes and kissed him - on the cheek. His eyes still shut, fireworks went off in his body at the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his porcelain cheek. Her lips were screaming for his but her brain wouldn't allow it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear. "Goodbye, Silver." His body involuntarily shuddered, and she let go of him and walked out of the door.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He barely managed to get out that small sentence as he stared at the closing door.


	19. Making the Grade

Draco furrowed his brow and tried to study. It was the night before exams were to begin, and all he could think about was her. She haunted his mind, preventing him from reading so much as a sentence without his thoughts drifting to Her soft hair, Her vanilla scent, everything that make Her the girl he had fallen in love with. He smiled, thinking about her studying in her common room at this very moment as he was sure that she was doing. Something fluttered in front of his eyes and he snapped back to reality as he picked up the piece of parchment.

_"Silver,_

Good luck this week with your exams. You'll do great, I'm sure.

-Hermione"

Hermione grinned after sending the owl. She couldn't set her mind to studying if she was constantly thinking about Draco. She decided to send him a quick note encouraging him: she wanted him to be Head Boy too.

The next day was Draco's most dreaded exam: Transfigurations. If he didn't ace this exam, he might not make Head Boy. He knew he was alright with transfiguring things thanks to Hermione, but he wasn't sure if he could make the grade that he needed. He put all of his being into transfiguring the boulder in front of him. If it meant he could be with Hermione twenty-four hours in a day, he'd transfigure a mountain!

Hermione finished her exam much earlier than necessary, but she was sure that she'd passed with over one hundred percent. She sat and wondered how Draco was doing on his Transfiguration exam. She wished she could be there to see how he was doing, to cheer him on, to do anything but just sit here in her anxiety trying to ignore Ron's pleas for help.

They were both walking into Potions when Hermione asked how he did. He barely had time to mutter "Alright," before Snape walked in, cloak fluttering, and began the exam. Everyone pulled off their potion with the exception of Pansy Parkinson, who somehow managed to spill her potion on Snape. Neville had managed to pull his act together for once, making his first decent mark in potions ever.

The following weekend was not relaxing for many students, who were concerned about their grades. Many fifth years wanted to be prefect, and of course those who were in the running for Head Boy and Girl were more nervous than anyone. Still, the students did their best to kick back and have some fun before their grades were returned.

Draco was in hell. The fates seemed against him on this one, constantly parading Ron and Hermione past his sad eyes. No matter where he went, there they were, laughing or holding hands. Many times he saw Ron getting upset with Hermione for being so uptight, refusing to understand her nerves. He used times like these to make eye contact with Hermione, sending her the message to dump Ron. But it was a message that was lost between them, as Ron got even more furious if Hermione didn't pay her attention to him and only him.

He rarely saw her alone. He watched her, watched the way her lips slid against the fork while she ate or the way her face scrunched up when she was reading a book. It was nothing short of torture for him to be so close that he could touch her but to have a barrier like Ron standing between them. He wasn't much, but to Draco, Ron was like an ocean separating him from Hermione. She refused to listen to reason as far as Ron went, and Draco saw it as useless to continue arguing with her.

It was under these conditions that Draco waited for his grades Monday morning. He wanted to be next to Hermione, holding her, comforting her, telling her it was silly to worry because she had always been top of her class. She looked over at him. He gave her an encouraging smile, and she smiled weakly back when the professors began to hand out grades.

Hermione gulped and turned over the parchment that had been placed in front of her. A wild grin spread across her face as she saw that she'd received top marks in all of her classes.

"Top marks," she chirped.

"Oh don't rub it in Hermione. Some of us aren't quite the book nuts that you are," grumbled Ron. Hermione frowned slightly, and then looked over to Draco.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment before looking at his parchment. He slowly opened his eyes, dreading what he would find there. It took a moment for it to register that he'd received top marks in all of his classes. He grinned and looked up to find that Hermione was staring intently at him. He gave her the thumbs up and her grin got very toothy. Butterflies shot through his stomach. He wished he was the only recipient of that grin, the smile that made Hermione's eyes light up and sparkle.

Hermione sighed. She knew now that Draco had made the marks he needed, but now they had to wait with baited anticipation to see if they had made Head Boy and Head Girl.


	20. Lemon Drops

Draco and Hermione waited all day for the announcement of Head Boy and Girl. The Prefects had been announced right after breakfast, which made the two even more nervous. Had they done something wrong to lose the Head position? Hermione thought about that time in third year when she'd been caught snogging Harry outside the Fat Lady portrait, but she was sure that had been looked over. She and Harry had given each other their first kisses, but quickly decided that kissing each other was like kissing a sibling. Minus the tongue thing, naturally.

Draco wrung his hands and remembered every miniscule thing he could've ever done: the time when he was turned into the bouncing ferret (he winced at the memory), the time when he tricked Goyle into believing that Professor McGonagall had a thing for him (Goyle sent her love letters for weeks), that April Fool's day last year when he told Professor Snape that his fly was open (which in itself was ridiculous, as he had his robes on anyways).

Later in the day, Draco had taken residence in the Prefect library and was scratching away in his leather-bound notebook when someone walked in. He looked up.

"Yes?"

A few moments later, he was prowling around the castle searching for the missing member of the meeting. Draco and Hermione's presence had been requested in Professor Dumbledore's office promptly. The Ravenclaw prefect (Padma or Parvati, he could never remember) had been sent to find him. She and the Hufflepuff prefect were waiting for the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects to show up, and was sent to go find them. Draco told her he would find Hermione, and with that they departed.

Hermione was sitting by the lake, laying in the grass with her soft hair shimmering in the sunlight. Her eyes were shut in the pure bliss of soaking in the much needed sunshine. Draco almost didn't want to disturb her, but he knew he had to. He leaned over her, blocking the sunlight from her face.

"Hermione?" Her eyes popped open and she smiled peacefully.

"Care to join me?" Draco could think of nothing he would rather do, but he knew there was a meeting to take place in Dumbledore's office. He sighed.

"Wish I could. We apparently are having our last Prefect meeting, so I was sent to find you."

She yawned lazily and lifted her arms in the air. "Could you help me up, please?"

He grabbed her hands and swiftly pulled her up. She laughed.

"You're very strong, you know that?"

He grinned. "Tell me something Hermione, have you bought tickets yet?"

"To what?" she questioned.

"To the gun show, baby!" He pulled up his sleeves and started flexing. Hermione began to laugh and looped her arm through Draco's.

"Let's go before you scare someone, Silver."

They were on their way up to the entrance when they were stopped by two people. Harry and Ron glared at Draco.

"And what do you think you're doing? I thought you learned from our last meeting that you weren't to touch Hermione."

"Ron, what are you going to do, hex us both?" Hermione cocked her head.

"Of course not, 'Mione, you're going to move."

"Actually, we're both going to be moving. Hermione and I were just on our way to meet Professor Dumbledore. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would we?"

Draco gave his infamous half-sided, so-bad-it's-good, sexy smirk. They brushed past the two stunned boys, who were in awe of what had just happened. Hermione looked behind her, blew Ron a kiss, and winked. That seemed to be enough for Ron for now. Hermione was in a fabulous mood and the only thing that was going to bring her down today was if she didn't make Head Girl or Draco didn't make Head Boy.

The two other prefects were sitting in their chairs, tapping their fingers and resting their chins on their palms when Hermione and Draco walked in laughing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir." Hermione smiled at her favorite old man. He grinned back with a twinkle in his eyes that seemed to say that he knew all about what was going on between Draco and Hermione. Well, ok, so what WASN'T going on between them.

"Quite alright, dear. Won't you have a seat?" With a flick of his wand, two plush seats appeared next to the others and Hermione and Draco both settled in.

"Good. Now, as you all know, this will be your last official meeting as prefects. You have all done a spectacular job this year of your duties, and I don't think Hogwarts has ever seen such dedicated students. You should be very proud of yourselves. As announced this morning, your replacements have been selected and I will expect you to have a word or two with them, just to let them know what they can expect.

"I also know that you are all waiting on the edge of your seats - quite literally, Miss Granger, " Hermione blushed and relaxed back in her seat. "- for the announcement of Head Boy and Girl."

He stopped talking and looked all four of them in the eye directly. A smile could be made out under his beard and his eyes twinkled mischievously. He knew the tension was so thick in there he doubted it could be cut with a chainsaw. Finally, after a few pregnant moments, he spoke again.

"Miss Patil? Mister Finch-Fletchly?" The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood up excitedly as Hermione and Draco exchanged bewildered and disappointed looks.

"Yes, sir?" They each looked like excited puppies in a pet shop window.

"You have been great prefects. Thank you for your service. The meeting is over. Please, go outside and enjoy the day." Their faces fell as they left the room. Dumbledore flicked his wand again, and their chairs disappeared.

"Well, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy... congratulations. You have been selected as next year's Head Boy and Girl." Hermione squealed and pulled an unsuspecting Draco into a bear hug. He relaxed into it soon enough, spinning Hermione in a circle before putting her down.

"I know how much work you've put into pulling your grades up, Draco. Hermione, that was very kind of you to help him out that way."

They both stood agape at the obviously amused old man.

"All I need," he said chuckling, "is for you two to get along next year."

They grinned. "Yes, sir." Draco turned to leave. "Hermione, you coming?"

"Oh, I have to ask Professor about something, you go ahead." He nodded and descended the stairs. Hermione turned back around.

"Professor? Harry told me he was in the running for Head Boy. But he wasn't a prefect."

"Ah yes. Well Mister Potter has done a great deal for this school, and only lost out on prefect because you had much better marks - and a far better record - than Harry. He would have made Head Boy if Mister Malfoy hadn't, because he would make a better choice than Justin."

Hermione nodded. "How did you know about our deal?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. "I know a great many things, Miss Granger. Enjoy your summer."

As she was leaving, Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth. As the drop melted onto his tongue, he couldn't help but think that next year was going to be his most interesting year of Heads ever. The romantic tension between the two was just begging to be prodded, and by golly, someone had better do it soon.

Even if he was the one that had to do it.


	21. Trouble

A/N: READ THIS! I HIGHLY suggest you download "Trouble" by Coldplay, because it's going to be like the soundtrack to this chapter. As soon as you read that Draco puts on his earphones or something along those lines, hit play. PLEASE download "Trouble," I think it will enhance the chapter (hopefully!).

-----------------------------

The students flooded the train station, hardly believing that the school year was already complete. There was the deep scarlet Hogwarts Express waiting to take the students back to their homes, be it muggle or magic. Hermione, Ron and Harry were chatting up a few other Gryffindors when it was announced they could begin boarding the train. They of course shared a compartment, as was customary. By the time all of the students were aboard and the train lurched into motion, Hermione was speaking with Ginny Weasley, her prefect replacement. An hour later, she had explained to Ginny what she was expected to do and what being a prefect was like when she sighed and stood up.

"Guys, I've got to use the loo." Harry and Ron laughed.

"Go ahead; there was no need to share."

Draco had grabbed a compartment for himself, sending Crabbe and Goyle to bother some younger Slytherin girls. It was amusing to watch them flirt for a while, but when the girls took the bait it became sickening fast. Draco pulled his legs into his chest and glanced out the window. He wanted his poetry book, but he'd packed it in his stored trunk. He supposed it was true: you never have it when you want it. He got up to look for his cronies and slid the door open. They were in a nearby compartment, with two very annoying giggling fourth years who actually seemed to fancy the goons. Draco was about to shut the door again when he saw Hermione. He called out to her.

"Hey, where are you off to?"

"Actually, I was just coming back from the w-c." She chuckled. "Too much information, I know."

"That's alright. You want to join me for a bit? I'm about to go nuts here."

"Sure. You've got the compartment to yourself?" She looked around quizzically.

"Ah well, my sidekicks are busy hitting on hags number one and two." He pointed in their direction before sliding the door shut.

"Congratulations again on making Head Boy. You worked very hard to get it, and you pulled it off. I'm very proud." She beamed at him.

"You should be proud of yourself, Hermione. You made Head Girl, which you wanted, and you did an awesome job tutoring me." Her cheeks turned a light pink, making Draco's insides turn to mush. This was his last chance, his last opportunity to tell Hermione how he felt before it was too late. He figured he'd have all summer to get over the rejection and for the awkwardness to subside. Sharing a dorm after confessing your love for someone can't be much fun. Draco suddenly felt like puking. 'Pull it together, Malfoy,' he thought. With a flutter of his eyes, he sighed.

"Hermione, I think I ought to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"When I found you and Weasley together that night, I had known that you were in there. I heard your voice from the hall and I wanted to get you in trouble. So I walked in the room. I wanted to pick a fight with Weasley, make you both feel terrible. But you handled it so well. You were kind of panicky, but you made me a deal instead of freaking out. I thought of everything I could make you do, to make you miserable. I figured that making you help me achieve Head Boy status would be the worst: betraying Harry and rooming with me next year. But it backfired. I was the one who ended up being miserable."

Hermione looked hurt and confused, but it took him a moment to continue.

"Hermione, when lessons started I loathed you. You, with your super friends, your books and knowledge, your perfect life. Then that night in the hospital, I woke up and you were there. I was so shocked... I couldn't understand why you were there, why you cared. Madam Pomfrey told me later that you were in there on my arrival, that you had looked so concerned and even brushed a leaf out of my hair. I didn't get it. You stayed with me that night until I fell asleep - I know you must have because your CD player wasn't there anymore when I woke up. Its crazy, but that meant a lot to me."

"That's ok. I was worried about you, I suppose. But I don't get why you're miserable?"

"There's more. That night, you looked so beautiful. I'd never seen you that way before, and I saw you in a completely different light. You weren't know-it-all-nerd girl anymore... you'd blossomed into this stunningly gorgeous and graceful woman. I remember regretting not paying attention to you more, because I missed out on that. I don't know if I could forgive myself for that.

"That's about when the dreams started. You haunted my dreams every night, coming to me and teasing me with something I knew I could never have. You. I'd wake up confused, pushing away the feelings that were building up inside of me. I'm a Malfoy: I'm not supposed to have feelings for other human beings. No matter what I tried, they wouldn't go away. And every second that I was around you, they grew stronger.

"Then one day, you told me about Weasley. If I hated him before, it was nothing compared to how I felt about him after that. Like the rest of the school, I thought you were the perfect little couple. But I found out what a complete jerk he was to you, treating you no better than he treats me. I've thought about killing him on many occasions for what he's said or done to you. I hated him, hated him for having what I couldn't and knowing that I could have offered her so much more, treated her so much better. I hate him because all I've wanted was for your happiness, and he makes you quite unhappy."

Hermione looked stunned.

"I'm miserable, Hermione, because I can't breathe when I'm around you. I act like a fool in your presence. My heart beats so fast and loud I'm sure that you can hear it. I can't move when you look into my eyes. Sometimes I can think of nothing but you. Quidditch practice, class, at night - it doesn't matter when or where. The slightest hint of vanilla, _Hogwarts; A History_, hell even a piece of parchment - they all remind me of you somehow. I know that you've said that you don't like the way you look, or the way you act, but to me Hermione, you're perfect. You are the most intelligent and attractive girl in this school, with the best personality of anyone. You know what you want, and you go for it. I've never seen anyone so beautiful - inside or out.

"I'm miserable because I have to see you everyday, see you holding hands with Weasley or laughing with Potter, and I can't be that for you. I know that I could never be with you because I'm not nearly good enough...I doubt that anyone in the school is good enough for you. I can't even be your friend outside of our lessons, because your friends would always try to fight me, and you'd get in trouble with Ron. I'm in agony every day, because you and I are often so close that I could reach out and touch you, but I can't. You're so out of reach, it makes me hurt sometimes. Literally hurt. To see you go back to Ron over and over again hurts me more than anything Voldemort could ever do to me. To see you give him that smile and to see you look at him that way tears me apart. I want to be the one who holds you, who you smile at, hold you when you cry, laugh with you, I want to be with you all the time. But I know that's just not possible."

The words lingered in the air for a few moments.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say, is that I l-" he couldn't say it. "Is that I like you Hermione. Honestly. I really and truly like you a lot. So much that it hurts."

The compartment fell silent and no one spoke for what seemed like hours.

"Wow. I...I don't know what I should say to that. You can't mean it."

"But I do!" He looked into her eyes, and she found in his eyes the raw emotion that she knew would be there.

"I...oh, Silver." She sighed. "I...I should go... Ron and Harry, they're-" He pulled her back down into the seat and kept her hands in his.

"Hermione, I know you feel the same way, I can see it in your eyes! Please, don't deny your feelings for me."

"I- yes, I have feelings for you."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"You want to know why? This scares me. My feelings for you scare me. Before our lessons, everything was fine, I was happy with Ron. Then you and I became friends and I began feeling for you, feeling things that I should be feeling for Ron. I was no longer content with our relationship. Ron and I had made sense before, I couldn't see what you see. We are still supposed to make sense... that's what everyone expects, that's what's going to make sense down the line. Our feelings for each other, they don't make sense. We hated each other for so long, how can we suddenly just start falling for each other?"

"So then you are falling in love with me?"

"Oh, please don't, Silver." She stood up. "Listen, none of this makes sense, and that scares me! I had everything figured out before our lessons and now everything is just a jumbled mess of chaos! I don't know how to handle things anymore, I don't know how to go back to the way things were, I don't even know if I want to go back to the way things were. I don't know if I want to change, I don't know if I want to be with Ron, NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE! And that scares me." She finished weakly.

"Hermione, if you would just listen to what I know your heart is telling you everything would make sense."

"We couldn't. We'd end up hurting each other or hurting others. Yes, I'll admit, I have feelings for you, strong feelings. But to act on those feelings would be foolish and insensible. You'll... you'll get over it."

"What about you, will you get over it?"

"I have to. I have to be with Ron."

"You don't have to be with anyone."

"Listen, I've got to go, they are probably wondering where I am right now. Let's not talk about this anymore ok?"

He nodded and felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. Why couldn't she just go with what she feels? He stood up to see her out of the compartment.

"Is it alright if I write to you over the summer?"

"Yea. That would be nice." She gave a sad smile and leaned in to hug him. Hermione swept her lips against his cheek and neither could stand being so close yet feeling so far apart. They held each other for a bit longer before she turned to go.

"Have a good summer."

"You too," he called after her retreating back.

Draco sat back down in his seat and spotted Hermione's cd player. He had forgotten that he brought it on the train. He dashed back out in the hall waving it around.

"Hermione, your CD player!"

"Keep it, I've got one at home."

He returned to the compartment with a sigh and put the headphones over his head, pressing play. He recognized the sad piano intro and almost laughed at the irony of that particular song coming on. He leaned his head up against the wall, feeling like slamming it repeatedly for being so stupid. He shut his eyes, the memory of his conversation with Hermione still fresh in his mind. Why had he said such stupid things?

_Oh no, I see,  
A spider web is tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I said,_

He felt like crawling in a hole. A tear slid down his cheek.

_Oh no what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
So I turned to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,  
I never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

He hastily wiped the tears from his face. He couldn't cry, what if Crabbe and Goyle came back? He looked out the window at the scenery that was passing by. He wished Hermione would have stayed with him, told him that she felt the same and that they could be together. He sang along.

_Oh no I see,  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
So I twist and turn,  
Here I am in my little bubble,  
Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

He couldn't believe it. She did have feelings for him. He hated Ron, hated Ron for getting to her first, hated Ron for having such a hold over her, and hated himself for making himself so vulnerable. He hated himself for turning Hermione's world upside down the way he had. He would write to her. He would put up all appearances that he was ok without her, and that she could go back to having things make sense. He had to get over her, had to get over his love for her, not for himself but for her. From here on out, Draco would put every ounce of his being into getting over her, so that Hermione could live her life happily. He couldn't be a barrier to her happiness - he couldn't bear to live with himself if that happened.

_They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me._

Her heart still breaking, Hermione walked back into the compartment she shared with her friends. She had turned him away, turned away the person who made her feel so special and the only person she had ever felt so strongly for. She felt guilty that she didn't feel that way about Ron.

"Hermione, where have you been?"

"Hmm? Oh, long line at the loo."

She sat in silence for a while, thinking. She had to get over him, so that he could live his life happily. She wanted to be with him so badly, but she knew it just simply wasn't sensible. If she really cared for Draco, she would get over him. She felt Ron's hand slip into hers. She gave a small smile.

"So, everyone looking forward to summer?"


End file.
